El último día de mi vida
by Romy92
Summary: Después de una desgracia parece que nada puede volver a ser como antes. Pero, ¿y si pudieras regresar a la vida durante 24 horas? ¿Serías capaz de dejarlo todo atrás para siempre? Jasper&Alice. AU.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer****:**_** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Alice**

Volví a mirar el reloj y suspiré aburrida. Eran las ocho y media. Hacía media hora que Jasper debería haber llegado, pero no podía culparle. Seguramente había ocurrido algún problema en el bufete y había tenido que quedarse hasta arreglarlo, o posiblemente había encontrado tráfico, cosa normal en Nueva York. Y más un viernes por la noche en el centro de la ciudad.

Cogí mi copa de vino y me la llevé a los labios. Cuando llegásemos a casa debería recompensarme como era debido por hacerme esperar, y nada menos que en el día de nuestro tercer aniversario. Y yo aún seguía sin poder creerlo, ya hacía tres años que nos habíamos casado.

Comencé a recordar viejos momentos, y sonreí cuando rememoré el día en que nos conocimos, el primer día que salimos a cenar, nuestro primer beso y nuestra primera noche juntos.

Sonreí cuando recordé aquel instante en concreto, pero la felicidad no me duró demasiado. El camarero que siempre nos atendía cuando íbamos a aquel restaurante –cosa que solíamos hacer muy a menudo porque ahí fue donde cenemos juntos por primera vez –se acercó a mí con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

-Disculpe, señorita. Hay dos señores que quieren hablar con usted, me han dicho que son policías.

-¿Policías? –pregunté yo contrariada.

-Sí, señorita. Son aquellos dos hombres de allí –me dijo mientras señalaba a las personas en cuestión.

-Iré a ver qué es lo que quieren, tal vez se han equivocado –eso era lo que deseaba, no quería oír ninguna mala noticia aquella noche.

Me levanté y caminé hacia los dos hombres que me miraron detenidamente cuando me acerqué a ellos. Uno de ellos era alto y llevaba el pelo muy corto y castaño, y el otro era algo más bajo y su pelo era rizado y negro.

-Buenas noches. Me han dicho que quieren hablar conmigo –les dije esperando terminar rápido con aquello.

-Sí, yo soy el inspector Howkins, y mi compañero, el inspector Watson –me informó el hombre alto señalando al hombre moreno que lo acompañaba, mientras me mostraba la placa que lo identificaba como policía. – ¿Usted es la esposa de Jasper Hale?

-Sí. ¿Qué ocurre? –comencé a preocuparme cuando nombraron a Jasper.

-Me temo que éste no es un buen lugar para hablar. ¿Le importaría acompañarnos? –me preguntó el hombre moreno.

Asentí rápidamente y me di la vuelta para ir a recoger mis cosas. Le dije al camarero que le pagaría el vino que había tomado en otro momento porque al parecer se trataba de un caso grave. Salí del restaurante con los policías y me indicaron que subiera con ellos en un coche de color negro. Supuse que algo habría ocurrido con Jasper y no pude evitar preguntar:

-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

Los dos policías se miraron durante unos segundos y después volvieron la vista al frente. Sospeché que su silencio era afirmativo, por lo que entrelacé mis manos en mi regazo a la vez que intentaba respirar acompasadamente. Había supuesto que me llevarían a comisaría, pero por el contrario, me llevaron al hospital. Los dos se bajaron del coche y me pidieron que hiciera lo mismo. Los tres entremos dentro del edificio y me llevaron a una sala donde no había nadie, supuse que para hablar conmigo. No parecía una sala de hospital, era bastante pequeña y había una mesa en el centro con dos sillas de color blanco delante de ella.

-Verá, lo que tenemos que decirle está relacionado con su esposo –me dijo el policía moreno. De acuerdo, aquello lo había intuido yo sola.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –volví a preguntar más nerviosa aún.

-Ha tenido un accidente de coche.

Me tapé la boca con una mano y abrí los ojos de par en par, angustiada.

-¿Ha sido un accidente muy grave? –logré preguntar con la voz temblorosa, aunque estaba claro que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa, sino no darían tantos rodeos para decírmelo.

-Me temo que sí. Al parecer ha sido mientras iba al restaurante para cenar con usted. Otro coche se le echó encima, y por lo que hemos visto, creemos que el coche de su esposo dio varias vueltas de campana antes de caer boca abajo sobre el asfalto.

Entonces una serie de imágenes catastróficas apareció por mi mente. Tal vez Jasper había quedado en coma, o se le había desfigurado el rostro, o había perdido algún miembro. Todo aquello provocó que comenzara a temblar de pies a cabeza. Pero de repente, una sola idea hizo que estuviera a punto de desmayarme, y antes de que pudiera hacer la pregunta que tanto temía, el hombre de pelo castaño habló:

-Señorita, la ambulancia trajo a su esposo al hospital en un estado crítico, y tal y como temíamos no ha podido aguantar más de una hora. Sentimos decírselo, pero su esposo ha fallecido.

En aquel momento el suelo comenzó a moverse y me pitaron fuertemente los oídos y las sienes. Mis manos y mis pies temblaron, y al instante siguiente sólo vi oscuridad.

* * *

**_Hola^^_**

**_Aqui estoy de nuevo con una de mis ideas locas. _**

**_Podeis ver que el prologo no es demasiado alentador, pero teneis que saber que Jasper aparecera en todo el fic, que no lo he matado y ahi se ha quedado, porque continuara apareciendo. _**

**_He de haceros una advertencia antes de que leais los demas capitulos (si quereis, claro esta): Tendreis que tener la mente abierta porque muchas cosas que pasan en el fic son naturalmente imposibles e incluso algunas son dificiles de entender (tanto, que ni siquiera las entiendo yo xD). _**

**_Me parece que ya esta._**

**_Ya tengo escritos 1O capitulos, asi que puedo ir subiendo cada pocos dias, pero eso solo dependera de si veo que os gusta, y solo podre saberlo si me dejais algun review =D _**

**_Hasta el proximo capitulo!  
_**

**_XOXO_**


	2. Capítulo 1

******Disclaimer****:**_** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

**-1-**

**Jasper**

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Estaba algo confuso, pero supuse que estaba en el hospital. Era capaz de recordar que había tenido un accidente, nada más. El sitio en el que me encontraba tenía las paredes de un color azul muy claro y el suelo era de color blanco. Lo que más me extrañaba era que no había ningún aparato típico de los hospitales, la sala estaba completamente vacía. Me levanté, y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que había estado tumbado en el suelo. ¿En qué hospital estaba? ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo en vez de en una camilla? Me rasqué la nuca contrariado y entonces recordé algo.

Yo estaba en mi coche intentando salir de un atasco en pleno centro de Nueva York cuando el semáforo se puso en verde. Recordé que había apretado el acelerador con fuerza, y que en uno de los cruces vi una luz y después sentí un gran impacto acompañado de una gran sacudida. Sí, había tenido un accidente, pero, ¿por qué no me dolía nada? ¿Por qué no tenía ninguna herida? Cada vez estaba más confundido.

Caminé con paso decidido hasta la puerta de aquel lugar tan extraño, y cuando salí me choqué con alguien. Di un pequeño salto por el susto, y me percaté de que el lugar de donde acababa de salir había desaparecido. Parpadeé varias veces a la vez que intentaba convencerme de que no me había vuelto loco. Volví a mirar a aquel hombre que estaba delante de mí y que tenía sus manos en la espalda. Tenía el cabello gris y una barba prominente e iba vestido con una túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta el…suelo, si se podía llamar así a lo que fuera que nos estaba sosteniendo.

-Hola, Jasper. Te estaba esperando –me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Me estaba esperando? –pude preguntar cuando me recobré de la sorpresa.

-Sabía que ibas a venir –me explicó mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

Como no supe qué hacer, le seguí.

-Disculpe…pero… ¿dónde estoy?

El hombre rió entre dientes, y sin mirarme me contestó:

-Vayamos por partes. No creo que sea apropiado empezar por ahí –se sentó detrás de una especie de atril y comenzó a ojear un libro enorme. –Veamos, tú eres Jasper Hale, ¿no es así?

Asentí.

-Tienes veintiséis años, naciste el diecisiete de Noviembre de mil novecientos ochenta y tres a las tres de la tarde.

Fruncí el ceño. Era cierto.

-Tus padres son John y Margaret Hale, y tienes una hermana melliza que se llama Rosalie. ¿Voy bien?

Volví a asentir, perplejo.

-Hace tres años te casaste con Alice Brandon, y no tenéis hijos...

-Disculpe, ¿cómo diablos sabe todo eso? –me sentí un poco grosero al interrumpirle, pero aquel hombre me estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¿Era un detective o algo parecido?

-Te ruego, joven, que no nombres a los diablos aquí –me contestó enfadado. –Y antes de que te conteste, me gustaría que me explicaras qué fue lo que te pasó.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó cuándo?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Permanecí varios segundos en silencio mirándome los pies, pensando en lo que debía decirle a aquel extraño hombre.

-Creo…que tuve un accidente.

El hombre asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-No sé nada más. No sé dónde estoy, no sé quién es usted…no sé nada.

-Bien, supongo que tendré que decírtelo yo, puesto que al parecer no sabes cuál es tu situación.

Comencé a ponerme nervioso, no me gustó como había sonado eso de "mi situación".

-Jasper, no solo tuviste un accidente de coche, ocurrió algo más. Y ahora, estás en el cielo. Bueno, en las puertas.

-¿En el cielo? –pregunté a punto de echarme a reír.

El hombre asintió convencido.

-Soy San Pedro.

Comencé a reír a carcajada limpia sin poder contenerme. El supuesto San Pedro me miró sin mover ni un solo músculo de su rostro.

-Me alegra divertirte, otras muchas personas se lo toman peor que tú.

-Señor, si se supone que estoy en el cielo, significa que estoy…

-Sí, estás muerto, Jasper.

Entonces dejé de reír y lo miré con una expresión de terror.

-Eso no puede ser. No puedo estar muerto.

-Falleciste hace cuatro días, a las nueve menos cuarto de la noche porque un coche se te echó encima. Te llegó la hora, Jasper.

-Pero… -creí que me había vuelto loco de verdad. –Espere, espere, espere... –le pedí levantando las manos. –Yo no estoy muerto. No he hecho ni la mitad de cosas que quería hacer en la vida.

-No podemos elegir cuando morimos, hijo. Sé que todo esto es duro, pero lo único que puedes hacer es aceptarlo.

Necesitaba poner las cosas en orden. Yo no creía en Dios, eso primero. Casi nunca iba a la iglesia, y estaba casi seguro de que había ejecutado los siete pecados capitales, sobretodo la pereza y la lujuria. Por todo eso debería ir al infierno, no al cielo.

Intenté decir algo, pero no me salían las palabras. Yo no podía estar muerto.

-Verás, Jasper. No eres la primera persona que no se lo cree, pero será mucho mejor para ti que lo hagas cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué tan rápido? Yo creía que moriría en mi cama, al lado de mi esposa, siendo un anciano sordo –le confesé a aquel hombre que me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Eso es lo que cree todo el mundo, pero algunos mueren cuando menos se lo esperan, como en tu caso.

Entonces recordé algo que me había dicho minutos antes.

-Me ha dicho que…que yo…

-¿Moriste? –me ayudó al ver que no podía decir la palabra.

-Sí, eso, que pasó hace cuatro días. ¿Qué se supone que he estado haciendo yo, o mi alma en todo este tiempo?

-Bueno, el tiempo de aquí no es paralelo al de la Tierra. Total, todo el mundo que está en el cielo dispone de todo el tiempo del mundo.

Me estremecí al escuchar aquello. Estaba muerto de verdad.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? –le pregunté, pero no me contestó. Al parecer estaba viendo algo muy interesante dentro del atril. Me acerqué y me asomé. Vi que había una especie de pantalla dentro, y al parecer San Pedro estaba viendo un funeral. Un momento… ¡era mi funeral!

-No creo que debas ver esto –me dijo tapando la pantalla.

-Quiero verlo, creo que necesito verlo para terminar de creerlo –le pedí no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Se apartó a regañadientes y me puse a observar. Agradecí que el ataúd estuviera cerrado. Vi a mis padres a un lado, y después a mi hermana que iba acompañada de su esposo y uno de mis mejores amigos, Emmett. Vi a mi otro mejor amigo, Edward, acompañado de su esposa Bella, que era la mejor amiga de Alice. Y finalmente la vi a ella entre otros familiares. Alice estaba llorando mientras mi madre la abrazaba llorando también. Yo no quería que estuvieran mal, porque aunque no estaba con ellos, yo estaba bien. Mejor de lo que podría estar, en realidad.

Al cabo de un rato todos se fueron excepto mi esposa que se quedó observando la lápida. Me sobresalté cuando escuché su voz a través de aquella pantalla:

-Me prometiste que no te irías sin despedirte, y no lo has cumplido –le dijo a la lápida con la voz entrecortada. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta, y lentamente se alejó de donde estaba enterrado mi cuerpo.

Parpadeé porque notaba las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero jamás cayeron.

-Ya no podrás llorar nunca más, Jasper –me informó San Pedro al ver mi estado.

-Tengo que volver. Alice tiene razón, ¡no me he despedido de ella y se lo prometí! –comencé a gritar desesperado.

-Ya no puedes hacerlo. Ella lo entenderá, muchas personas…

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! ¡Muchas personas mueren sin despedirse! ¡Pero no lo entiende! ¡Tengo que verla una última vez, por favor! –me arrodillé delante de él a punto de perder los nervios.

-No puedo hacer nada.

-¡Seguro que sí! Déjeme volver un día, solo un día. Solo necesito un día, el último que podré pasar junto a ella. Por favor. Nunca le pediré nada más, y aceptaré mi destino, y rezaré siempre y…

-¡Ya está bien! –gritó mirándome enfadado. –Aún estoy a tiempo de enviarte al infierno, joven.

-Usted no lo entiende…nadie lo ha entendido nunca. Ella no me perdonará. Yo la conozco mejor que nadie, y si no me despido de ella… –no supe acabar la frase –Por favor. Se lo suplico, se lo ruego. Déjeme volver a la Tierra aunque sólo sea una hora.

San Pedro resopló, y después me miró de reojo.

-Levántate –me ordenó.

Hice lo que me pidió, preparado para rogarle de nuevo si hacía falta.

-Has de saber que si te dejo volver sólo será durante un día, o sea veinticuatro horas –asentí con rapidez –La única persona que podrá verte y oírte será Alice, nadie más –volví a asentir –y una vez vuelvas aquí, nunca más podrás regresar a la Tierra. Nunca –asentí de nuevo aunque no estaba de acuerdo con aquella parte.

-Entonces, ¿me deja volver?

-Sí, pero debes aceptar esas tres condiciones.

-Las acepto.

-Ah, y no hará falta ni que comas, ni que bebas nada. Y si quieres puedes ponerte en medio de la carretera o correr los riesgos que quieras, no puedes volver a morir –me dijo con una risita, aunque a mí aquella broma no me gustó demasiado. –Que te vaya bien –se despidió, y en menos de dos segundos me encontraba delante de mi casa en Nueva York.

* * *

**_No me mateis, yo adoro a Jasper y se que muchas creiais que no lo habia matado, pero si, esta muerto _T.T (pero aun asi aparecera en todo el fic)**

**_Ya os dije que la historia seria "extraña" asi que no os sorprendais cuando veais mas cosas raras como las que ocurren en este capitulo ;P_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado, y ya de paso agradezco a toda la gente que leyo, puso en alertas el fic y dejo review en el prologo!^^_**

**_¿Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo? ¡Espero que si!_**

**_XOXO_**


	3. Capítulo 2

******Disclaimer****:**_** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

**-2-**

**Jasper**

Miré mi reloj para saber cuanto tiempo tenía. Eran las doce en punto de la noche, así que tenía hasta las doce de la noche del día siguiente. De acuerdo. No sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Me acerqué al edificio y me di cuenta de que la gente que pasaba por la calle no me veía. No era demasiado agradable, pero no podía quejarme. Estiré el brazo para coger el pomo de la puerta, pero durante unos segundos tuve miedo de no poder tocarlo. Y efectivamente, así fue. Puse la mano sobre él, pero no fui capaz de cogerlo. Mi mano traspasaba el metal, y estuve varios minutos intentando tocarlo y maldiciéndome por el fracaso. Me daba mucho respeto eso de ir traspasando paredes; aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptar mi condición de "fantasma". Respiré hondo y con bastante miedo volví a alargar el brazo. Di un paso hacia delante y la mitad de mi cuerpo traspasó la puerta. Sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo cuando al final me atreví a traspasarla por entero.

Volví a respirar cuando estuve dentro del edificio, y subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta que estuve delante de la puerta de mi casa. Casi sin pensarlo, hice lo mismo que había hecho un minuto atrás y traspasé la puerta. Me puse muy nervioso cuando pensé que volvería a ver a Alice. Supuse que estaría en casa porque las luces estaban encendidas. Entonces la vi. Estaba sentada en el sofá, tapada con una manta y con una de las tantas fotos nuestras que había en el piso. Precisamente estaba observando la primera foto que nos hicimos los dos solos. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando me acerqué a ella. Al parecer no había notado mi presencia ya que estaba de espaldas a mí, y por un momento dudé. Tal vez no había sido buena idea volver. Estuve varios minutos inmóvil, observándola, pensando en lo que debía hacer.

Finalmente me acerqué a ella, di la vuelta a todo el sofá y me senté a su lado. Me miró durante unos segundos, y después comencé a notar que palidecía. Se le cayó el marco de fotos de las manos, y acto seguido dio un bote del sofá, gritando como una histérica. Creí que le iba a dar un infarto y me asusté. Me levanté para intentar calmarla, pero lo único que provoqué fue que gritara más.

-Alice, tranquila, soy yo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tú estás muerto! –me gritó caminando hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando descontroladamente.

Entonces me di cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer. Aquel no era uno de mis días normales, yo no había vuelto del trabajo como solía hacer cada tarde, yo había vuelto del cielo porque estaba muerto. Era normal que me recibiera de aquel modo tan aterrador, se suponía que estaba viendo a un difunto. No había pensado en aquella reacción por su parte, y aquello se debía a que aún no había aceptado mi realidad.

-Escucha, yo… -intenté explicarle, pero me interrumpió:

-¡No! ¡Jasper, tú no estás aquí! ¡Estás muerto!

-Sí, es cierto, pero…

-Creo que me he vuelo loca, estoy viendo a mi marido muerto… –comenzó a hablar consigo misma y después se chocó contra la mesa, pero le hizo caso omiso al golpe.

-Alice, haz el favor de escucharme –le pedí.

-Tengo alucinaciones, tú no estás vivo. Yo…yo te vi, te he visto hoy, estabas en…en el ataúd y… -comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido hasta que volví a dar un paso hacia ella para intentar calmarla. – ¡No! ¡No te acerques más, por favor! –se deslizó por la pared hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo, se rodeó las rodillas con sus brazos y hundió el rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. –Esto no puede estar pasando, él no está vivo… –fue lo único que entendí, ya que a continuación solo escuché sus sollozos.

Odiaba verla llorar, era una de las cosas que más odiaba, pero en aquel momento supuse que era necesario que se desahogara.

No quise acercarme a ella porque no quería asustarla más, pero necesitaba hablarle, explicarle toda la verdad, y no tenía mucho tiempo para perder.

-Alice…déjame decirte que no te has vuelto loca –esperaba que no volviera a gritar.

-¿Cómo que no? Si ahora mismo te estoy escuchando hablar. Genial, ahora hablo con una alucinación… Alice, estás como una cabra –se regañó a sí misma y yo sonreí.

-No soy una alucinación.

Levantó la vista y me miró durante unos segundos.

-Pero…no puedes ser real. Jasper, tú estás M-U-E-R-T-O –deletreó la palabra y volví a sonreír.

-Lo estoy. Sí que lo estoy.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo... no sé lo que soy. Supongo que un espíritu.

Parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Supones? Ahora sí que me he vuelto loca. ¡Estoy hablando con el supuesto espíritu de mi marido! –aún temblaba, pero no podía culparla, era normal que estuviera aterrada.

-Alice, ¡deja de decir que te has vuelto loca! Necesito explicarte por qué estoy aquí.

Me miró en silencio durante casi más de un minuto, analizándome.

-Estoy soñando. Sólo es eso –rió sin ganas. –Tú no eres real y éste momento tampoco. Mañana, cuando despierte, estaré sola, como estos últimos días. Jasper, tú no has vuelto.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme. Jamás lograría que me creyera.

Sin que me diera cuenta, Alice se levantó del suelo y fue hacia el sofá. Cogió la foto que se le había caído anteriormente y volvió a dejarla en la estantería. Se tumbó en el sofá, se tapó con la manta y encogió todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y no dijo nada más.

Quise hablarle, pero supuse que tal vez necesitaría descansar, por lo que me quedé allí de pie, observándola. Cuando estuve seguro de que se había dormido, me acerqué a ella con temor. No sabía si podría tocarla, tal vez ocurriría lo mismo que con la puerta. Alargué mi mano con un dedo extendido y la toqué. Fui capaz de sentirla. Me sobresalté aunque me alegré mucho. Decidí cogerla con cuidado y llevarla a la cama, ya que pensé que estaría más cómoda allí. Entré en la habitación que nos había pertenecido durante los tres últimos años y la coloqué en la cama. La tapé bien y me quedé a su lado. Cuando despertara debería explicárselo todo, porque aparte de despedirme de ella, también quería despedirme de mis amigos y de mi hermana, y necesitaba la ayuda de Alice.

Pensé en despedirme también de mis padres, pero después recapacité y me di cuenta de que lo mejor era no decirles nada. Tal vez sería una conmoción demasiado grande para ellos saber que su hijo fallecido quería despedirse y seguramente no se lo creerían.

Suspiré y después volví a mirar a mi esposa. No tenía muy buen aspecto. Su piel había perdido color y debajo de sus ojos había dos grandes manchas negras. No lo estaba pasando bien y yo no quería que aquello fuese de ese modo. Ella debía continuar sin mí, y estaba dispuesto a explicarle todo aquello hasta que fuera capaz de creerme.

* * *

**__****_Hola!_**

**_Ya se han encontrado, pero ya habeis visto que no ha sido un gran reencuentro... =/_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejeis muchos reviews._**

**_Hasta el proximo!_**

**_XOXO_**


	4. Capítulo 3

******Disclaimer****:**_** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

**-3-**

**Alice**

Desperté pero no abrí los ojos. Ni siquiera me moví. No quería ver la cama vacía. Jamás sería capaz de acostumbrarme a despertar sola, necesitaba a mi marido y no me sentía con fuerzas para aceptar que ya nunca volvería.

No sabía qué hora era, por lo que abrí muy poco los ojos y observé el reloj. Eran las seis de la mañana, aún era temprano pero yo no podía dormir más. Durante los últimos días, muchas veces deseé dormir y no despertar jamás. Yo no quería vivir sin Jasper. No estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, y por más que tuviera gente a mi lado, nada sería lo mismo sin él.

Recordé vagamente lo que me había ocurrido por la noche. Había visto a mi marido delante de mí, y lo peor de todo era que creía haber hablado con él. Me estaba volviendo loca, no tenía duda. Jasper estaba muerto, y por más que me doliera, así era y no podía cambiar lo que había ocurrido.

Decidí abrir los ojos completamente. Aún no había amanecido del todo, por lo que me tomé mi tiempo. Me estiré lentamente y después me incorporé en la cama. Me sentí extraña, como si no estuviera sola, y entonces, a mi lado lo volví a ver. Ahí estaba mi marido, observándome como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Antes de comenzar a gritar, decidí respirar profundamente, diciéndole a mi cabeza que aquello no era real. O bien era un sueño, o bien una alucinación. Discretamente me pellizqué el brazo y me dolió, por lo que descarté la primera opción. Estaba teniendo otra alucinación, como la de la noche pasada.

-Me alegro de que hoy no grites, ayer te asustaste mucho –me dijo con una sonrisa. Tuve ganas de ponerme a llorar.

-Otra vez, no. Jasper, tú no…

-Deja que me explique –me interrumpió acercándose a mí.

Me eché hacia atrás porque tenía miedo. Aquello no era real. No podía ser real. Yo no estaba hablando con mi marido.

-No soy ninguna alucinación, no te estás volviendo loca, no pasa nada raro. Bueno, sí, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo, sino conmigo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –me sentía estúpida hablando con…él, pero tal vez desaparecería en cuanto menos lo esperara.

-Estoy muerto, Alice. Pero te vi, y sé lo que dijiste en mi funeral. Lo que me dijiste antes de salir del cementerio.

Intenté recordar, pero mi mente no funcionaba demasiado bien aquellos días, por lo que fue inútil.

-Me dijiste que no me había despedido de ti, y por eso he venido –me ayudó al ver que no respondía.

-¿Tú…? ¿Has venido para despedirte? –le pregunté mirando el colchón. No me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, era demasiado para mí en aquel momento.

-Sí. De ti y de todos, pero solo tengo un día para hacerlo. Bueno, hasta las doce de la noche de hoy.

-Pero… -aún no creía todo eso.

-Alice, tienes que creerme. No estás soñando, soy real. Soy un…espíritu real. Solo tú puedes verme y oírme.

Parpadeé repetidas veces. No me sentía con fuerzas para creer aquello, pero intenté seguirle el juego.

-A ver…supongamos que te creo –frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta. Se disponía a interrumpirme, pero no le dejé hablar. – ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

Agachó la cabeza, meditabundo. Al parecer, el supuesto espíritu de Jasper no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer.

Al cabo de varios segundos respondió:

-Me gustaría que te despidieras de los demás por mí. Como te he dicho, sólo tú puedes verme y oírme.

Lo miré directamente y me dolió hacerlo. Parecía que jamás se había ido de mi lado, por lo que volví a observar la colcha con la que aún continuaba tapada, en un intento de mitigar el dolor.

-¿Quieres decir que ésos no son síntomas de que realmente me he vuelto loca? ¿Qué sólo yo pueda verte y oírte?

Río entre dientes.

-No te has vuelto loca. Esa era una de las condiciones que tuve que aceptar para poder volver.

Fruncí el ceño, todo aquello cada vez me parecía más irreal.

-Además, si te hubieras vuelto loca, me parece que no lo admitirías, es más, ni te hubieras dado cuenta de que te habrías vuelto loca –prosiguió.

No dejé de fruncir el ceño, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, además de que aún me asustaba un poco tenerle a mi lado como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Entonces… ¿me ayudarás? –me preguntó dubitativo después de varios segundos en un extraño silencio.

-Es que…yo… no sé que pensar de todo esto… -murmuré aturdida. Una parte de mí deseaba creerle, pero la otra –la racional –, me decía que si lo hacía acabaría encerrada en un manicomio.

-Tienes que creerme, no tengo tiempo, Alice. No me gusta decirte esto, pero esta noche, a las doce, me iré y no volveré nunca más.

Esas palabras dolieron mucho y al escucharlas, algo dentro de mí se encendió. Tal vez estaba chiflada, pero si aquel era el último día que podía pasar con mi marido –aunque fuera un fantasma –debería aprovecharlo y hacer todo lo que él deseara.

Me armé de valor y levanté la cabeza. Lo miré a los ojos y asentí lentamente.

-Te ayudaré –le prometí.

En su rostro se formó una amplia sonrisa y se acercó mucho a mí con los brazos abiertos. Me alejé rápidamente, no estaba segura de que abrazarlo fuera lo mejor para mí. Aún me costaba creer todo aquello, por lo que necesitaba algo de tiempo, aunque eso fuera lo que él menos tuviese.

-Disculpa mi…efusividad. Todavía no me he acostumbrado del todo a este estado, por lo que se me olvida que te doy miedo –me explicó con una sonrisa triste.

-Entiéndelo…yo… -suspiré porque no quería que se sintiera mal, pero tampoco podía negar lo que acababa de decirme –No me das miedo tú, me da miedo ésta situación. Es irreal.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero necesitaba verte de nuevo, aunque fuera una última vez. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

Asentí y me levanté de la cama lentamente. Terminé de creer que no estaba soñando cuando me golpeé el dedo pequeño del pie con una de las patas de la cama. Después de dar un par de saltitos y de soltar alguna que otra maldición, me di la vuelta para preguntarle algo a…Jasper, pero no lo vi. No estaba donde lo dejé dos minutos atrás. Volví a voltearme, y me lo encontré a dos pasos de mí, observándome con el rostro desencajado por la preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó.

-Sí –le contesté con la mano en el pecho. No me gustaba que apareciera y desapareciera de ese modo. ¿Podrías…? –Pensé la pregunta durante unos segundos – ¿Podrías no actuar como un fantasma durante el tiempo que permanezcas aquí?

-No quiero hacerlo, pero me estoy acostumbrando a no ser humano y…

-Vale, lo he pillado. Dejemos el tema –caminé varios pasos hacia el cuarto de baño –Voy a ducharme. Cuando salga, me dirás qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer –le exigí. Si él iba a comportarse como un fantasma, yo podría empezar a comportarme como una borde.

Aunque eso era mentira. Nada más entrar en la ducha, el mal humor desapareció para darle paso a la tristeza y a las lágrimas que no tardaron en deslizarse por mis mejillas.

* * *

**_Hii! Aqui estoy de nuevo^^_**

**_Ya tengo escrita toda la historia, solo me falta el epilogo, y haciendo el recuento os digo que el fic contiene 14 capitulos contando con el epilogo. _**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy._**

**_Hasta el proximo!_**

**_XOXO_**


	5. Capítulo 4

******Disclaimer****:**_** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

**-4-**

**Alice**

Tardé media hora en ducharme, secarme, vestirme y arreglarme el cabello. Después, escondí las manchas rojas –que se habían colocado alrededor de mis ojos a causa del llanto –con la base del maquillaje y se acabó. Desde hacía escasos días me arreglaba muy poco porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, además, nadie lo apreciaría de todos modos. Justo cuando iba a salir del cuarto de baño, me entraron unas náuseas tremendas y agradecí estar en el lavabo. Vomité lo poco que había comido la noche anterior, y supuse que aquel malestar se debía al extraño "regreso" de Jasper. Me cepillé los dientes y me arreglé un poco el cabello.

Salí del baño y me encontré al espíritu de mi marido de pie, delante de mí. Agaché la cabeza y me dirigí al armario para sacar toallas limpias, y la primera pieza de ropa que vi me hizo recordar cómo nos habíamos conocido Jasper y yo:

Fue en la universidad, íbamos juntos a una de las clases comunes a pesar de que hacíamos carreras diferentes. Recordé que el profesor había comenzado un debate sobre un tema, y que Jasper había dado su punto de vista al respecto. Como yo no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que había dicho, le contradije. A partir de ahí comencemos a discutir en vez de a debatir y el profesor nos sugirió que tal vez deberíamos continuar con nuestra disputa fuera de clase. Y sí, nos echó del aula. Se puede decir que comencemos a "odiarnos" en ese momento, hasta que un día me invitó a salir a cenar. Le dije que no a pesar de que me moría de ganas de hacerlo, y volvió a pedírmelo unas cuatro o cinco veces hasta que terminé diciéndole que sí.

Cuando se lo conté a mis amigas con toda la felicidad y efusividad del mundo, me enteré de que una de ellas era la hermana de Jasper, y recuerdo que estuvo a punto de caérseme la cara de vergüenza. No entendí cómo no había relacionado antes los apellidos, y además cuando Rosalie me informó de su parentesco con Jasper, me di cuenta de que eran casi iguales. Le pedí casi de rodillas que no le dijera nada a su hermano sobre mi numerito de histeria y lo hizo, por algo éramos buenas amigas desde hacía pocos meses.

Me compré un vestido y unos zapatos sólo para la ocasión. Cuando estuvimos los dos sentados en el restaurante, Jasper me preguntó si había ido de compras sólo porque iba a salir con él, y con toda la seguridad del mundo, mentí diciéndole que no. Pero entonces volví a hacer el ridículo porque me dijo entre risas que llevaba la etiqueta del precio colgando en el vestido. Quise arrojarle el plato a la cabeza y esconder la mía bajo tierra. No entendía por qué todo me salía mal, pero él fue todo un caballero y se levantó para quitármela y entregármela mientras yo intentaba no mirarle por la vergüenza.

Cuando salimos del restaurante fuimos a dar una vuelta y después me acompañó a casa. Comencé a subir las escaleras del porche mirando al suelo porque aún no me había repuesto de mi vergonzosa mentira, y porque ya creía que aquella noche había terminado. Jasper me siguió sin que yo le hubiera dicho nada, y cuando me giré para preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo, me besó.

Sonreí de verdad por primera vez en varios días y acaricié suavemente la tela de aquel vestido. Prometí guardarlo siempre como un bonito recuerdo, y así sería. Incluso guardé la etiqueta que me hizo pasar tanta vergüenza, pero al fin y al cabo, nuestra historia tuvo un final feliz.

Cerré la puerta del armario de golpe y negué varias veces con la cabeza. No había tenido ningún final feliz. Mi marido había muerto y yo me había quedado sola.

La voz de Jasper me sacó de mis oscuros pensamientos:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Asentí sin mirarlo y fui al baño a colocar las toallas. Después fui a la cocina y comencé a prepararme un café bien cargado. Me extrañó mucho el no sorprenderme al ver a Jasper sentado en una de las sillas, observándome como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? –le pregunté a la vez que me servía el café en una taza.

-Me temo que vas a tener que llamarlos a todos y pedirles que vengan aquí.

-¿Cuándo dices _a todos_, a quién te refieres?

-A Edward, a Bella, a Emmett y a Rosalie.

Asentí, ya me lo había pensado.

-Supongo que ya sabes que no van a creer ni una de mis palabras, ¿no? –le advertí sentándome en la silla que se encontraba más alejada de él.

-Lo sé, pero necesito que lo hagan –Permaneció varios segundos callado, observándome fijamente, cosa que me inquietó bastante –y también sé que tú aún no crees tenerme delante de ti.

Me había pillado. Le di un sorbo al café y me quemé la lengua, pero no me molesté en quejarme. Tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparme.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas? –preguntó lentamente.

Me encogí de hombros. Nada podría hacerme creer que tenía a mi marido de vuelta por mucho que lo deseara.

Demasiado rápido para mi bienestar mental, se levantó y se agachó a mi lado. Me aterroricé y del mismo miedo me quedé paralizada. Me costaba respirar, pero intenté hacerlo por mi bien.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño –me aseguró –sigo siendo yo.

Me entraron ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero me contuve. Me dije que aquel no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Muy lentamente, Jasper extendió uno de sus brazos hacia mí. Puso su dedo índice sobre mi brazo y lo deslizó de arriba abajo. Sentí su tacto, era como si aún estuviera vivo, la única diferencia era que su piel estaba extremadamente fría y más pálida de lo que la recordaba.

-¿Por qué…? –respiré profundamente una vez, y lo volví a intentar: – ¿Por qué puedes tocarme? ¿No se supone que…los espíritus traspasan todo lo que tocan?

-En teoría, así es. No puedo responderte a la pregunta, no sé porqué puedo tocarte, pero agradezco poder hacerlo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo y me las sequé rápidamente. Seguía siendo Jasper, sólo que la única diferencia era que ya no estaba vivo.

-¿Puedo…intentarlo? –le pregunté tímidamente.

Asintió con una sonrisa.

Moví mi mano derecha hacia la suya, que aún se encontraba sobre mi brazo. Dudé durante un segundo, pero me armé de valor y la toqué. Era suave y helada, pero no me molestaba, mi cuerpo continuaba reconociendo el suyo. Después, cuando me acostumbré a su tacto, apoyé toda mi mano sobre la de Jasper y allí la dejé.

Me entró una duda, y las palabras salieron sin permiso de mi boca:

-¿Puedes sentirlo?

Asintió feliz.

-Me alegro de hacerlo, no sabes cuánto he echado de menos tu tacto y...cuánto te he echado de menos a ti –me dijo rodeando mi mano con la suya y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Lo miré detenidamente, y sin prisa, retiré mi mano de la suya. Me levanté, y sin terminar de beberme el café, caminé hacia el salón. Jasper ya se encontraba allí y me miró preocupado.

-Siento haberte molestado con lo que te he dicho –se disculpó.

Negué con la cabeza porque no quería hablar, sabía que si lo hacía, el llanto me vencería de nuevo. Fue inútil intentar evitarlo, y sin que yo pudiera impedirlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Alice –me aseguró Jasper acercándose a mí –No llores más, por favor.

Me estaba pidiendo algo imposible. ¿Cómo no iba a llorar si había perdido lo que más quería en el mundo?

Me sentí mejor cuando unos brazos me rodearon. Eran esos brazos que no habían vuelto a mí cuando más los había necesitado en los últimos días. Sabía quién me estaba abrazando, y también sabía que por mi bien debería alejarme de él, pero estaba cansada de hacer lo correcto, así que rodeé con mis brazos la cintura de mi marido y dejé que las lágrimas se encargaran del resto.

* * *

**_Lo siento, me encanta el drama (no se nota ;P) y aunque me da cosilla verlos sufrir, no puedo evitarlo. _**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy._**

**_Antes de que se me olvide, tengo que haceros publicidad sobre un nuevo concurso que hemos creado Ali-Lu Cullen y yo. Se llama "Best death of Bella Contest" y tal y como dice el nombre, los que quieran participar tendran que escribir sobre la muerte de Bella. Si quereis mas informacion solo teneis que entrar en el siguiente link, donde encontrareis toda la informacion necesaria para participar: _**

.net/~bestdeathofbellacontest

_**Espero que os animeis!**_

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!^^_**

**_XOXO_**


	6. Capítulo 5

******Disclaimer****:**_** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

**-5-**

**Jasper**

Me alegró el hecho de que no se apartara de mí asustada, pero también me dolía verla en aquel estado. No quería que sufriera más por algo que ya no tenía remedio. Pensé que tal vez hubiera sido mejor para ella haber dejado las cosas como estaban y no haber vuelto, pero mi parte egoísta quería estar un día más con ella para poder decirle todo lo que no le dije cuando aún vivía, a pesar de que era consciente de todo el daño que eso le causaría.

Dejó de temblar pero no se separó de mí. Acaricié su espalda de arriba abajo y viceversa varias veces y sonreí interiormente. Al tocarla no sentía lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba vivo, pero era algo parecido. Su cuerpo desprendía el calor propio de las personas vivas, pero había algo más. Había algo que me atraía y que me pedía que la tocara.

Desde que comencemos a salir juntos se había creado entre nosotros un fuerte vínculo, era algo invisible, pero muy potente. Por un momento creí que tal vez podía tocarla gracias a ese vínculo que aún nos unía y que, estaba seguro, siempre nos uniría.

Ausentemente, observé el reloj que había en una de las estanterías y me percaté de que ya eran las ocho y media, no era muy tarde, pero mi tiempo no era ilimitado. Me aseguré de que Alice ya no lloraba, y poco a poco me separé de ella.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté mirándola.

Asintió y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos. Caminó lentamente hacia el sofá y se sentó. La seguí y me senté a su lado.

-Tengo que… -respiró hondo y prosiguió: –Tengo que llamar a…los demás.

Se estiró un poco y cogió el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita que había al lado del sofá. Se quedó quieta observando el aparato y maldijo en voz baja. Volvió a levantarse y buscó algo en un armario. Cuando encontró lo que había buscado, volvió al sofá. Me percaté de que tenía la agenda telefónica en sus manos, la abrió y acto seguido comenzó a marcar un número.

Alice tenía muy buena memoria, se le daba muy bien recordar números de teléfono –al contrario que a mí –, por eso me extrañó mucho que hubiera tenido que usar mi antigua agenda telefónica. Me di cuenta de que aquello era una señal de lo mal que lo estaba pasando sin mí.

Comenzó a hablar con Edward. Lo supe porque escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo a través de la línea telefónica:

-_¿Alice? _

- Sí, soy yo.

-_¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien? _–le preguntó, y su voz sonó preocupada.

-Sí, estoy…bien… Escucha, necesito que vengas.

-_¿A tu casa?_

-Sí. Necesito que traigas también a Bella, y de paso, hazme el favor de avisar a Emmett y a Rosalie.

-_¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? _–volvió a preguntar Edward.

-Te he dicho que sí –le contestó Alice comenzando a mosquearse.

-_De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que avise a alguien más? _

_-_No.

-_¿A qué hora quieres que vayamos?_

-Cuanto antes mejor.

Escuché a Edward hablar con alguien más aparte de Alice, y supuse que se trataba de Bella.

-_Iremos dentro de una hora, como mucho. _

-Está bien.

-_Entonces…hasta luego, Alice –_se despidió Edward.

-¡Espera! –le pidió Alice inquieta.

-_¿Qué pasa? _

-Venid preparados –le advirtió mi esposa,

-_¿Qué quieres decir…? _–comenzó a preguntarle Edward, pero no pude escuchar más porque Alice colgó de golpe.

La miré sorprendido. Ella nunca había sido descortés con nadie, pero supuse que era normal que advirtiera a nuestros amigos de que iban a "comunicarse" con un fallecido, aunque no les hubiera dicho nada sobre de qué iba el tema.

-Ahora toca lo más difícil –murmuró observando el suelo.

-Siento que tengas que hacer todo esto, pero…

-Lo entiendo –me excusó interrumpiéndome. –Supongo que si yo estuviera en tu situación, haría lo mismo.

-Pero si estuvieras en mi situación, no podrías pedirme el favor a mí –le confesé.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si hubieras sido tú la que falleció aquella noche, yo me hubiera ido contigo.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No podría vivir sin ti, así que preferiría morir. –terminé de confesarme.

-Aunque no lo creas…yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti –me dijo seriamente. Parecía ofendida, y entonces entendí lo que había ocurrido. Seguramente había creído que yo le estaba insinuando que ella no me quería lo suficiente como para morir si no me tenía a su lado. Pero yo no le estaba diciendo eso en absoluto. Yo quería que viviera por mí, que hiciera lo que yo no podría hacer, no quería que ella muriera porque no se sentía con fuerzas de continuar sin mí.

-Alice…yo… -comencé a explicarme, pero no me dejó continuar:

-Tengo que decirte que en estos últimos días he estado pensando…formas de acabar con mi vida –me confesó entrelazando sus manos y mirando la moqueta del suelo.

-¿Qué? –casi grité enfadado.

-Se me hace muy difícil estar un solo día sin ti, imagínate cómo me sentiré cuando tenga que pasar toda mi vida sola.

-No estás sola –le expliqué apretando los dientes. Odiaba hablar sobre eso con ella, pero quería que entendiera que tenía otras alternativas aparte de suicidarse.

Me miró pero apartó la vista rápidamente.

-Tú me has dicho que no podrías vivir sin mí… ¿por qué yo tengo que poder vivir sin ti?

Me levanté molesto del sofá y me agaché delante de ella con la mirada puesta en sus ojos.

-Tú tienes que vivir. Tienes que hacerlo por mí, ¿entiendes? Muerta no ayudarás a nadie, ni siquiera a ti misma. El simple hecho de pensar que podrías hacerte daño me pone nervioso, así que no vuelvas ni siquiera a pensar en suicidarte, ¿de acuerdo?

No me contestó, se limitó a observarme.

-Si lo hiciera…volveríamos a estar juntos –farfulló al cabo de varios segundos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté mis puños.

-Prefiero estar separado de ti antes que estar junto a ti sabiendo que estás muerta. A mí me llegó la hora, pero a ti no, Alice. Prométeme que nunca volverás a pensar en algo así. Prométemelo –casi la obligué firmemente.

Asintió con lentitud, aunque por su rostro entendí que no estaba muy segura de su respuesta.

Volví a sentarme a su lado y la observé durante largo rato. El sonido del timbre la sobresaltó, y me miró con preocupación. Se puso nerviosa, al igual que yo.

Había llegado el momento difícil.

* * *

_**Hola^^**_

**_Aqui os dejo el capi de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y que no os atraganteis con tanto drama _=( _(es que no puedo evitarlo ;P)_**

**_Y os recuerdo que podeis_****_ participar en el concurso "Best death of Bella Contest". El link donde podreis encontrar toda la informacion esta en el capitulo anterior. _**

**_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_**

**_XOXO_**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:_ Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _**

**AVISO****:_ Las frases que aparecen en cursiva son las que Jasper le dice a Alice, y las que solo ella puede oír._**

* * *

**-6-**

**Alice**

Me levanté del sofá lentamente, queriendo alargar lo máximo posible aquel momento. Por un momento quise no abrir la puerta y dejar que se fueran, pero sabía que probablemente Emmett la echaría abajo pensando que había cometido alguna estupidez. Me sobresalté al ver a Jasper a mi lado, observándome inquieto.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí –me dijo intentando relajarme, pero sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho –murmuré con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Por mucho que él estuviera a mi lado, la única que podía verle era yo y aún me costaba creerlo.

Respiré hondo un par de veces y abrí la puerta. Me encontré a mis cuatro amigos –entre ellos mi cuñada –delante de mí, observándome todos con preocupación.

-Hola –se aventuró a hablar Bella, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-Hola –contesté haciéndome a un lado para que pudieran entrar.

Fueron pasando de uno en uno, abrazándome a medida que iban atravesando la puerta.

-¿A qué viene tanto misterio? –me preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

-Es mejor que os sentéis –les propuse comenzando a caminar hacia mi sillón predilecto. Todos me siguieron y se sentaron en los demás sofás que había, quedando así enfrente de mí.

Disimuladamente observé a Jasper que se encontraba a varios pasos de nosotros, observándonos con precisión. Me percaté de que todos me estaban mirando expectantes, y comencé a ponerme nerviosa. No me había preparado nada y no sabía cómo explicarles que el espíritu de Jasper se encontraba a nuestro lado.

-Bueno…yo…–suspiré –no sé cómo deciros esto.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Alice? –me preguntó Edward. – ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos en algo? Si se trata de algún problema de papeles, puedo recomendarte…

-No, no es nada de eso –le interrumpí antes de que me alterara más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Entonces? –me preguntó esta vez Bella.

Me mordí el labio porque estaba segura de que las palabras saldrían atropelladamente de mi boca, por lo que preferí tomármelo con calma.

-Antes de que os diga nada, quiero que sepáis que no me he vuelto loca.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio ante mis palabras.

-De acuerdo…-murmuró Bella no muy convencida, pero no le di importancia a su tono de voz.

Cerré los ojos y hablé:

-Jasper ha vuelto.

Todos me miraron como si, efectivamente, estuviera loca, y me concentré en explicarles lo que tenía que decirles.

-Sé que parece una locura, pero así es. Ahora mismo está aquí.

Pude comprobar que Emmett miraba hacia todos los lados buscándolo con consternación, pero por mucho que buscara, no lo encontraría.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –Me soltó Rosalie, que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato, observándome con rencor.

-Él ha vuelto porque quería despedirse de todos vosotros y de mí.

-Alice, no se si te quedó claro el día del funeral, pero Jasper, mi hermano y tu marido, está muerto –declaró enfadada.

Me dolieron aquellas palabras, pero necesitaba que me creyeran.

-Lo sé, me quedó muy claro. Pero él está aquí.

-¿De veras? ¿Y…dónde está? ¿Por qué eres tú la única que puede verlo? –me preguntó más enfadada aún. Emmett la cogió del brazo, intentando tranquilizarla. Rosalie aún no me creía, y comencé a entender que nunca me creería.

-Alice…me parece que…necesitas ayuda…si quieres puedo avisar a… –empezó a hablar Edward.

-¡Cállate, Edward! –le grité interrumpiéndole. –No estoy loca, ¿de acuerdo? Jasper está aquí, ahora mismo está a mi lado –les expliqué esperando que pudieran verle.

-No podemos verle, Alice –intentó calmarme Bella, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos –tal vez…las mismas ganas que tienes de que vuelva te han jugado una mala pasada….y…

-¡No! ¡Él está aquí! ¡Os lo digo de verdad!

-Alice, déjalo ya, Jasper no ha vuelto y no volverá, tienes que aceptarlo –me pidió Emmett, serio como hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

Resoplé fastidiada. No sabía qué podía hacer para que me creyeran, y Jasper no me estaba ayudando mucho.

-Podrías poner de tu parte, que todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ti…-murmuré esperando que los demás no me escucharan, pero efectivamente, lo hicieron y me observaron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-_Lo siento, no se me ocurre nada, se puede decir que estoy nervioso_ –me dijo Jasper.

-¿Nervioso, tú? ¡Pero si no estás haciendo nada! –le reproché.

Me di cuenta de que estaba comenzando a gritarle a un espíritu al que sólo yo podía ver, y me sonrojé de pies a cabeza.

-¿Con quién estás hablando? –me preguntó Emmett asustado.

-Ya os lo he dicho, Jasper está aquí.

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez? –gritó Rosalie enfurecida. –Mi hermano está muerto y no merece que te burles de él de ese modo. Por lo que a mí respecta, tú ya no existes, Alice –me amenazó poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a irse. Emmett intentó calmarla, pero fue inútil.

-_¡Tienes que detenerla! –_me pidió Jasper.

-¿No ves que no me cree?

-_Dile… ¡Dile que fui yo el que decapitó a todas sus muñecas cuando teníamos cinco años!_

-Rose, tu hermano me acaba de decir que fue él el que decapitó a todas tus muñecas cuando teníais cinco años –recé para que me creyera con aquello.

-_Dile también que le eché la culpa al perro para que ella no se enfadara conmigo. _

Me hizo gracia aquello, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

-Dice que le echó la culpa al perro para que no te enfadaras con él.

Rosalie me miró asombrada, y temí que fuera a desmayarse.

-¿Eso es cierto? –le preguntó Emmett.

Rosalie asintió, aunque entendí por su rostro que aún no me creía del todo.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –me preguntó entre sorprendida y asustada.

-Él está aquí de verdad –repetí por enésima vez, pero no me importaría tener que estar diciéndolo durante todo el día si al final terminaban creyéndome.

Todos me observaron conmocionados ésta vez y tuve la esperanza de que tal vez lograría algo de credibilidad por su parte.

-_Aún no se lo creen del todo_ –observó Jasper.

-Dales tiempo, ¿cuánto has tenido que esperar para que me lo creyera yo?

-_Eso es cierto…_

-¿Te está hablando? –interrumpió Emmett nuestra pequeña charla.

-Bueno, dice que aún no termináis de creéroslo.

-Es que…todo esto es muy raro…además de que da un poco de…yuyu.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero es Jasper, no va a hacernos nada malo. No es un espíritu malvado –me atreví a bromear un poco para aligerar la tensión que se había creado.

Jasper me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para reclamar mi atención y lo miré.

-_Pregúntale a Emmett si recuerda aquellas tardes en las que nos colábamos en los vestuarios de las chicas mayores para verlas desnudas_ –me pidió sonriendo orgulloso.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, aquello no lo sabía yo.

-Emmett, Jasper me pregunta si recuerdas las tardes en las que os colabais en los vestuarios de las chicas para verlas desnudas.

-¡Sí! –comenzó a reír como un desquiciado. –Lo pasemos muy bien, incluso un día le tendimos una trampa a Edward.

Me alegré de que Emmett se lo tomara tan bien.

-No me lo recuerdes –le pidió Edward escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Qué le hicisteis? –preguntó Bella.

-Le pedimos que entrara con nosotros y al cabo de un rato lo dejemos allí encerrado. Le echaron una buena bronca por nuestra culpa –rememoró Emmett sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Sí…qué simpáticos… -ironizó Edward, haciendo que yo comenzara a reír ante su cara de fastidio.

Observé a Jasper, que se había sentado en uno de los brazos del sillón, y observaba sonriente a nuestros amigos.

Bella se estaba riendo, aunque no sabía si terminaba de creerse que Jasper se encontraba con nosotros, y Edward igual. Rosalie parecía ida porque no reaccionaba, pero supuse que necesitaba algo de tiempo para asumirlo.

Por una vez desde hacía bastante tiempo, me sentí como si nada hubiera cambiado.

* * *

**_Hola^^_**

_**Se puede decir que ya se han "reencontrado" de alguna manera. Solo puedo decir que me encanta Emmett xD (despues de Jasper, obviamente)**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy.**_

_**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**_

_**XOXO**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:_ Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _**

**AVISO****:_ Las frases que aparecen en cursiva son las que Jasper le dice a Alice, y las que solo ella puede oír._**

* * *

**-7-**

**Jasper**

Observé reír a todos mis amigos. Me sentí bien, como si nada hubiera pasado, e incluso creí que podían verme y que nos encontrábamos en una de nuestras reuniones, en las que siempre bromeábamos y nos contábamos todas las anécdotas que se nos ocurrían.

Emmett comenzó a explicar algunas de las travesuras que cometimos en el colegio, mientras que los demás reían ante sus caras y sus gestos. La única que se encontraba al margen de todo aquello era mi hermana. No había dicho nada ni se había movido desde que había empezado a creer que yo me encontraba allí. Alice me miró y, al percatarse de mi rostro serio, siguió la dirección de mis ojos.

-Rosalie, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó cuando Emmett se tomó un descanso de contar historias.

Mi hermana asintió con lentitud, pero sin despegar su vista de algún punto fijo que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Está sorprendida, ¿verdad? –intentó ayudarla Emmett acariciándole el brazo.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo? –se ofreció Alice, pero Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo necesito…comprender todo esto –habló finalmente. – ¿Por qué ha vuelto?

-Me dijo que quería despedirse de todos nosotros.

-Entonces…eso significa que no va a estar por aquí mucho más tiempo, ¿no? –comprendió Edward.

Alice negó lentamente.

-Según él, sólo tiene hasta las doce de la noche de hoy. Por eso os he pedido que vinierais tan rápido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Y que pasará después de las doce de la noche de hoy? –se atrevió a preguntar Emmett.

Alice me miró durante varios segundos y después le contestó:

-Me temo que se irá para siempre.

Volvió el silencio.

-Y… ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de que pueda quedarse? –preguntó Bella ésta vez.

Alice volvió a mirarme y yo negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-No.

Se miraron entre sí con los rostros llenos de tristeza y de desolación.

-_Diles que yo estaré bien, y que aunque no puedan verme, nunca me alejaré de aquí _–le pedí a Alice.

-Me acaba de decir que…él estará bien y que aunque no podamos verle, no se alejará nunca de aquí.

Todos asintieron pero supe que mis palabras no les habían ayudado demasiado.

Le di un golpecito en el hombro a Alice para que me prestara atención, y cuando lo hizo, le dije:

-_Tengo algo que decirles a todos_.

Ella asintió y se lo comunicó a nuestros amigos:

-Dice que tiene algo que deciros.

Todos la observaron interesados.

Tomé aire innecesariamente, pero estaba seguro de que lo necesitaría para no entristecerme por las despedidas que estaba a punto de hacer:

-_Dile a Emmett que a pesar de que en algunos momentos ha sido muy molesto, me alegro de haberle conocido y de haber pasado tantos años con él._

-Emmett, dice quea pesar de que en algunos momentos has sido muy molesto, se alegra de haberte conocido y de haber pasado tantos años contigo.

-_Dile también que echaré de menos sus bromas pesadas y sus comentarios que siempre están fuera de lugar._

-También dice que echará de menos tus bromas pesadas y tus comentarios que siempre están fuera de lugar.

Emmett asintió sonriente.

-Yo también te echaré de menos, tío. Sobretodo tus pijadas y tus buenas formas. –se atrevió a bromear. –Que sepas que nadie podrá sustituirte nunca.

Sonreí tristemente, y decidí proseguir:

-_Dile a Bella que me alegro mucho de haberla conocido porque gracias a ella he descubierto muchos buenos escritores y porque siempre ha sabido aconsejarme muy bien._

-Bella, dice que se alegra mucho de haberte conocido porque gracias a ti descubrió muchos buenos escritores y porque siempre supiste aconsejarle muy bien –le retransmitió Alice.

Bella se sonrojó y asintió levemente, emocionada.

-_Echaré de menos sus sonrojos, como el que está sufriendo ahora mismo._

-Dice que echará de menos tus sonrojos, como el que estás sufriendo ahora mismo –le explicó Alice con una risita.

Emmett se carcajeó como solía hacer siempre cuando se burlaba de ella.

Bella lloriqueó y se tapó la cara con un cojín para tapar, seguramente, su sonrojo que había ido en aumento.

Me reí entre dientes y después continué con mis despedidas:

-_A Edward dile que aunque siempre le decía que no sabía tocar el piano y que lo mejor sería que se dedicara a otra cosa, en el fondo siempre me gustó escucharle. _

-Edward, dice que aunque siempre te decía que no sabías tocar el piano y que lo mejor sería que te dedicaras a otra cosa, en el fondo siempre le gustó escucharte –le dijo Alice.

-Lo sabía –contestó Edward sonriendo orgulloso.

-_Dile también que perdone todas las jugarretas que le hicimos Emmett y yo, y que deje de preocuparse tanto por todo._

_- _Dice que perdones todas las jugarretas que te hicieron él y Emmett, y que dejes de preocuparte tanto por todo.

-De acuerdo, te perdono a ti, pero no a Emmett –dijo Edward sonriendo burlonamente.

-_Dile que gracias, ahora me quedo más tranquilo_ –dije riéndome ante la cara de fastidio de Emmett.

-Jasper te da las gracias, dice que ahora se queda más tranquilo –comunicó Alice.

Todos excepto Emmett comenzaron a reír, aunque al final él también terminó carcajeándose.

Pero aún tenía que despedirme de una persona, una de las más importantes en mi vida:

-_Y… finalmente _–proseguí captando la atención de Alice –_dile a Rosalie que no se preocupe por mí, que siempre ha estado cuidándome, y que ahora le toca a ella. _

-Rosalie, dice tu hermano que no te preocupes por él, que siempre le has cuidado y que ahora te toca a ti hacerlo.

_-Dale las gracias por todos estos años que hemos pasado juntos, y dile que aunque siempre me haya estado fastidiando con el tema de que es más grande que yo por sólo siete minutos, nunca he querido a otra hermana que no fuese ella. _

-Te da las gracias por todos los años que habéis pasado juntos, y dice que aunque siempre le hayas fastidiado diciéndole que eres mayor que él por sólo siete minutos, nunca ha querido otra hermana que no fueses tú.

Dos segundos después de que Alice terminara de hablar, Rosalie no pudo más y se deshizo en lágrimas. Quise acercarme a ella y consolarla pero sabía que era imposible. Me alegré de que Emmett estuviese a su lado y la abrazara para confortarla, aunque no me sentí bien del todo porque no había podido hacerlo yo.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea que nos vayamos ahora –murmuró Emmett levantándose del sofá. Los demás lo imitaron en silencio, excepto Rosalie que no dejaba de sollozar.

Alice asintió y se levantó también. Yo no quería que se fueran tan rápido, pero de todos modos, por mucho tiempo que ellos se quedaran, yo me iría igual, así que me quedé callado, sentado en el brazo del sillón.

Los vi salir lentamente del apartamento, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, Emmett se giró, miró hacia donde yo estaba y dijo:

-Hasta pronto, Jazz.

No estaba seguro de si me había visto, aunque lo más probable era que no, pero de todos modos aquella última despedida me causó un escalofrío que no me gustó.

Escuché el ruido que profirió la puerta al cerrarse y levanté la vista encontrándome con la de Alice. Estaba seria, pero más que enfadada parecía apenada.

-Gracias –murmuré levantándome del sofá para acercarme a ella.

Asintió con la cabeza y dio varios pasos hacia delante hasta que estuvo enfrente de mí. Sin que lo esperara, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, cerrando los ojos. Aún me sorprendían sus reacciones, por lo que tardé un poco en corresponderle al abrazo, apretando su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío.

-¿También vas a despedirte de mí? –preguntó sin despegarse ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo, y supuse que lo hacía para que no la viera llorar de nuevo.

-Me temo que tengo que hacerlo –le respondí con tristeza. –Pero aún no. Todavía nos queda algo de tiempo –intenté animarla.

Volvió a asentir y al cabo de varios segundos noté que se relajaba, pero sin soltarme.

No me importaba quedarme de ese modo con ella hasta que llegara el momento de dejarla para siempre.

* * *

**_Hola^^_**

**_A partir de aqui ya empiezan los capitulos que me gustan a mi ;P _**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy, y tengo que deciros que hasta el lunes no podre actualizar...=/ Asi que tendreis que esperar un poquito mas de lo acostumbrado._**

**_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_**

**_XOXO_**


	9. Capítulo 8

******Disclaimer****:**_** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

**-8-**

**Alice**

No estoy segura del tiempo que pasé abrazada a mi marido, pero todo me dio igual. Tal vez aquella sería la última vez que podría abrazarlo durante el tiempo que quisiera, así que no me preocupé de nada. De pronto escuché el gruñido que profirió mi estómago reclamándome que lo llenara, y me sonrojé. Escuché la risa de Jasper, y a continuación se apartó de mí con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

-Lo siento –me disculpé mirando el reloj. Era la una del mediodía y me sobresalté. No me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan deprisa. Sólo me quedaban once horas, las últimas once horas que podría pasar con Jasper.

-No tienes que disculparte por tener hambre, Alice –la voz de Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Asentí ausentemente y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo con lo que llenar mi ruidoso e inoportuno estómago. Me decidí por una ensalada no muy cargada y un trozo pequeño de carne. Había perdido totalmente el apetito desde el accidente que me quitó a mi marido.

Comencé a trocear las hortalizas pensando en que aquel estaba resultando el día más extraño de mi vida.

-Me gustaría ayudarte a preparar la comida –se lamentó Jasper a mi lado, y como aún no estaba acostumbrada del todo a tenerlo cerca, se me escapó el cuchillo y me hice un corte pequeño –aunque bastante profundo – en el dedo.

Solté el cuchillo de golpe y gruñí una sarta de maldiciones a la vez que hacía presión en mi dedo recién cortado.

-¡Alice! –gritó Jasper a mi lado, alarmado al ver mi cara de dolor.

Intenté decirle que no pasaba nada, que era un simple corte, pero aquel simple corte me estaba doliendo excesivamente.

Jasper me cogió de la otra mano y me llevó corriendo al cuarto de baño.

-Dios mío, cuánto lo siento, Alice –se disculpó mientras me miraba asustado.

Entendí que era yo la que debía curarme, pero me daba mucha impresión ver mi mano llena de sangre. Lentamente, abrí el armario donde guardábamos todas las medicinas y saqué desinfectante para la herida, un trozo de gasa y una venda pequeña para tapar el corte.

-Lo siento muchísimo, yo no quería que te hicieras daño…-continuó Jasper con sus disculpas.

-Tranquilo –lo interrumpí mientras me echaba el antiséptico en la herida –no pasa nada, sólo es un corte –le expliqué poniendo cara de dolor ante el escozor que provocó el desinfectante.

-Tal vez necesites unos cuantos puntos.

-No seas exagerado. Mañana estaré bien –le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su exagerada protección.

-Mañana yo ya me habré ido –murmuró por lo bajo, aunque lo escuché perfectamente y lo miré con cara de pocos amigos. Aunque no lo creyera, no hacía falta que lo repitiera a cada momento. –Lo siento –volvió a disculparse, pero ésta vez, por motivos distintos. –Sólo quiero que estés bien.

-Estoy bien –le aseguré vendándome el dedo. Me levanté, guardé todo el material que había usado para limpiar y desinfectar el corte, y volví a dirigirme a la cocina. Continué haciendo la comida sin que ni Jasper ni yo abriésemos la boca, y cuando tuve la ensalada y la carne preparadas, las coloqué en la mesa. Me llené un vaso con agua y me senté preparada para disfrutar de mi comida. Jasper se encontraba delante de mí, observándome comer, y entonces me di cuenta de algo:

-¿Tú no tienes hambre? –le pregunté empezándome a sentir culpable por no haberle preparado nada a él.

Negó lentamente con una sonrisa triste.

-Ya no me hace falta comer.

Entendí de inmediato sus palabras. Una persona fallecida no necesitaba comer, ni beber, ni ninguna otra cosa que sí precisaba una persona viva.

-¿Y…no te sientes extraño? –le pregunté sin poder contenerme, a la vez que introducía algo de comida en mi organismo.

Asintió.

-Aunque extraño no es la palabra adecuada. Me siento…bien, pero no siento nada. No me duele nada, no siento frío, ni calor, no me siento cansado, no necesito rascarme porque no tengo picores, no tengo ninguna sensibilidad…es algo…neutro. Pero sí que me siento vacío.

-¿Vacío?

-Sí. Me falta…algo.

-¿Qué es? –le pregunté intrigada.

-No estoy seguro…pero…me parece que echo de menos sentir mi corazón.

Aquella respuesta me sorprendió.

-Sé que ya no funciona y que no volverá a hacerlo, pero es muy extraño estar despierto y no sentirlo.

Agaché la cabeza cuando sentí que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. No quería pasarme el día llorando cuando podía pasarlo junto a Jasper, pero no podía evitarlo, todo aquello era demasiado para mí.

-De todos modos, mi corazón dejó de latir por mí cuando te conocí. –me confesó. –Se puede decir que dejó de pertenecerme en cuanto te vi, que fue tuyo desde ese momento y que lo seguirá siendo para siempre.

Volví a levantar la cabeza y lo miré durante unos segundos. No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras, pero en aquel momento eran mucho más valiosas que antes.

-Y tú sabes que mi corazón siempre será tuyo –susurré despacio.

Jasper sonrió, se levantó y se agachó a mi lado.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero hay algo de lo que me gustaría que hablásemos –me pidió cogiendo mis manos con las suyas y entrelazándolas.

Asentí dándole a entender que lo dejaba hablar.

-Mira…tal vez dentro de un tiempo conozcas a alguien…a…otro hombre que…-comenzó con dificultad, pero yo ya sabía a dónde quería ir y no quería escucharlo.

-No, no, no –le interrumpí –no hablemos de eso ahora, por favor.

-Quiero que lo sepas y que lo tengas presente.

-No me va a hacer falta –declaré mosqueada.

-No lo sabes.

Era tan testarudo que me ponía nerviosa.

-Nunca te voy a reemplazar –le aseguré lentamente para ver si le quedaba claro.

-Lo sé, pero no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Sólo quiero que sepas que si algún día comienzas a sentir lo mismo que sentías por mí, pero por otro hombre…

-Eso nunca pasará, Jasper.

-Pero si pasa, –continuó insistiendo –no quiero que te sientas culpable. Al contrario, quiero que seas feliz con él. Me gustaría que dentro de un tiempo te plantearas la idea de rehacer tu vida con un hombre que te dé hijos y que te haga feliz.

-¿Por qué no entiendes que no pienso estar con nadie más? Tú eras el hombre con el que quería estar, con el que quería tener hijos, con el que quería envejecer y con el que quería morir cuando nos llegara la hora. Nadie más.

-Alice…eso lo dices ahora porque aún lo tienes todo muy reciente, pero dentro de un tiempo tal vez conozcas a algún hombre que te haga sentir bien y con el que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida.

Negué energéticamente con la cabeza.

-No. Nunca habrá nadie más, Jasper. Nunca sentiré por nadie lo que sentía, no, lo que siento por ti.

Resopló fastidiado, pero me dio igual. Quería que lo entendiera.

-No importa. De todos modos me alegro de que por lo menos lo sepas, y me gustaría que lo tuvieras en cuenta –me dijo cuando se rindió.

Asentí no muy convencida, esperando que las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir se disolvieran antes de hacerlo. No podía creer lo que Jasper me había pedido. Yo nunca podría sustituirle. Jamás volvería a sentir lo que sentía cuando estaba con él. Jasper siempre estaría presente en mí, y por muchos hombres que conociera, en la vida volvería a amar a ninguno como lo amaba a él.

* * *

_**Holaa^^**_

**_Mis dias de vacaciones han acabado antes de lo que creia y ya estoy por aqui de vuelta. Asi que aqui os dejo otro capitulo mas._**

**_Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis vuestros reviews:)_**

**_¡Hasta el proximo!_**

**_XOXO_**


	10. Capítulo 9

******Disclaimer****:**_** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

**-9-**

**Jasper**

Me sentí un poco mejor cuando hablé de aquel tema con Alice. Quería que supiera que tenía otras opciones y otras alternativas, y yo estaba seguro de que no tardaría en encontrar a algún hombre que la cuidara y que la hiciera feliz. De todos modos, había una parte de mí que no aceptaba aquello que acababa de decirle. Era mi parte egoísta, la que quería que Alice continuara llorando mi pérdida durante el resto de su vida, pero yo sabía que no podía pedirle tal cosa.

Ella conocería a un hombre que la haría reír cada día y que sabría cuidarla, pero estaba seguro de que jamás encontraría a nadie que la amara como lo hacía yo. De eso no me cabía ninguna duda.

La miré en silencio durante varios segundos y me percaté de que sus ojos estaban húmedos otra vez. No hice nada por consolarla. Lentamente solté nuestras manos –que anteriormente había entrelazado –, y volví a sentarme delante de ella. Me sentí mal cuando vi que comenzaba a comer de nuevo, a la vez que intentaba retener las lágrimas, pero de ahora en adelante debería entender que no me tendría nunca más a su lado, y opté por dejarla llorar si quería. Pero no lo hizo. Deduje que tal vez estaba cansada de pasarse el día llorando frente a mí, pero de algún modo u otro la entendía.

-¿No me vas a pedir nada más? –me preguntó de repente con la voz entrecortada mientras removía innecesariamente la ensalada.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunté confundido. No había entendido a dónde quería llegar con aquella pregunta.

-No sé, he pensado que tal vez lo próximo que me pidas será que tire todos los recuerdos que tengo de ti para ver si algún día olvido que estuviste en mi vida –me explicó enfadada, dándole golpes al plato con el tenedor.

-Alice…yo jamás te pediría tal cosa.

-No, claro que no –se rió amargamente.

-Creo que has malinterpretado lo que te he dicho antes.

-No lo he malinterpretado. Me ha quedado muy claro.

-Yo no te he pedido que me olvides porque no quiero que lo hagas. Eso es lo último que deseo.

-¿Entonces por qué no te quedas conmigo? –me preguntó, y pude darme cuenta de que le temblaba la mano con la que sostenía el tenedor.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé –le dije, intentando evitar aquella discusión.

-Claro que lo sabes. Dímelo. Explícame por qué maldita razón no podemos volver a ser como éramos antes –estaba realmente enfadada, y me di cuenta cuando dejó caer el tenedor sobre la mesa y se levantó de la silla lentamente.

-No lo sé –volví a mentirle desviando la vista de su rostro.

-¡Dímelo! –me pidió gritando.

-¡Por que estoy muerto! ¿De acuerdo? –le respondí gritando también, levantándome de golpe de la silla en la que había estado sentado –Tú no quieres aceptarlo y yo tampoco, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Mañana ya no estaré, Alice. Ni tampoco pasado mañana, ni al otro, ni al otro, ni el mes que viene, ni el año que viene. Nunca más, ¿me has entendido? – supe que me había excedido con aquellas declaraciones cuando me miró asustada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por lo que intenté arreglarlo: –Si por mí fuera me quedaría toda la eternidad aquí contigo, no me importaría ser un fantasma atrapado en nuestro apartamento durante el resto de tu vida, pero no puedo, Alice.

Nos quedemos en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que su voz lo rompió al fin:

-Entonces vete –aquellas palabras fueron como un martillazo en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Si tarde o temprano te vas a ir para no volver jamás, lo mejor es que te vayas cuanto antes.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio –le dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Te lo digo de verdad. Lárgate, Jasper.

Me había quedado atónito, por lo que lo único que pude decirle fue:

-No.

Me miró enfadada, aunque la tristeza se abrió paso en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme daño?

-Sabes que eso es lo último que quiero –le expliqué apretando mis puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo, reteniéndome para no comenzar a golpear cualquier cosa que se me pusiera por delante.

-Jasper…la noche que…te vi por primera vez después de que…murieses, la noche de ayer, yo ya había aceptado lo que te había ocurrido. Había asumido que ya no volvería a verte y que debería continuar sin ti.

La observé en silencio, preocupado e intrigado por sus próximas palabras.

-Pero ahora que te veo delante de mí…tengo la sensación de que todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días ha sido una pesadilla. Me estoy engañando a mí misma diciéndome que has vuelto, pero ésta noche todo volverá a la realidad, tú ya no estarás y lo peor de todo es que no regresarás.

Entendí lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y me maldije cientos de veces. No debería haber vuelto, y tal vez lo mejor sería que me fuera cuanto antes, tal y cómo ella me había pedido. Pero no quería irme. No cuándo podía quedarme unas cuantas horas más con Alice. Y sabía que en el fondo ella tampoco quería que me fuera tan deprisa.

-Lo siento –le dije sinceramente.

-No me pidas más perdón. Sólo vete –me pidió mirando al suelo.

-No. No voy a irme aún, Alice.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza y comenzó a temblar.

-Te aseguro que no quiero causarte más daño, pero no pienso irme tan pronto sabiendo que puedo pasar más tiempo contigo –le expliqué acercándome a ella lentamente. –Y sé que tú tampoco quieres que me vaya aún.

-No quiero que te vayas nunca, pero estoy cansada de éste juego paranormal, sólo quiero estar tranquila, y mientras tú estés aquí no voy a conseguirlo. Así que, por favor, vete.

-No.

-Vete –volvió a pedirme por enésima vez.

-No.

-¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer para que te largues? ¿Tengo que gritarte más? ¿Golpearte? ¿Decirte que te odio? –me preguntó exasperada.

-Dime o haz lo que quieras, no me voy a ir todavía –le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por favor, Jasper. Vete.

Negué tranquilamente con la cabeza, dando pasos lentos hacia ella.

-¡Que te vayas! ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas! ¡Vete! –comenzó a gritar desesperada, y como ya estaba a escasos pasos de ella, acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba, puse mis manos en sus mejillas, y sin pensármelo demasiado, la besé.

Se quedó quieta en el instante en que nuestros labios se tocaron, al igual que yo. No creía que pudiera sentir lo que sentí cuando volví a besarla después de varios días sin haberlo hecho, y menos en mi estado. Pensaba que no sentiría nada, que no notaría sus cálidos labios junto a los míos –que ahora estaban fríos –pero me equivoqué. Y jamás me había alegrado tanto de equivocarme

* * *

_**Son demasiado tiernos, no me lo podéis negar **_**^_^**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejéis vuestros reviews. _**

**_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_**

**_XOXO_**


	11. Capítulo 10

******Disclaimer****:**_** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

**-10-**

**Alice**

Me quedé inmóvil cuando sentí sus fríos labios presionando los míos. Era lo último que esperaba que hiciera. No sabía qué hacer, me sentía como una adolescente a la que la estaban besando por primera vez.

Durante un instante todo volvió a ser como antes, nada había cambiado, excepto la calidez de sus labios, que ya no estaba, pero yo la sentía igual. Quise apartarme de él pero simplemente mis piernas no cedieron. Estaba estática. Jasper colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó contra él, demostrándome que aún no estaba dispuesto a irse. En realidad yo no quería alejarme de él, quería quedarme así para siempre, por lo que sin pensar en lo que hacía, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le correspondí al beso, moviendo mis labios contra los suyos. Me sentí tan bien al hacerlo que tuve ganas de llorar, pero ésta vez de felicidad. Yo, que ya había dado por sentado que ya jamás volvería a besar a Jasper, me encontraba en ese momento atrapada por sus brazos y pos sus labios.

Al cabo de varios segundos comencé a notar la falta de aire en mis pulmones, por lo que me separé con reticencia de mi marido. Él me miró sonriente y después me dio un beso en la frente, abrazándome de nuevo.

-¿Vas a volver a pedirme que me vaya? –me preguntó acariciándome la espalda.

Negué rotundamente con la cabeza, y pude escuchar su risa sobre mi cabeza.

-Siento haber sido tan…cruel –fue lo único que pude decirle, y ni siquiera me atreví a mirarle a la cara.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. –me dijo poniendo un dedo bajo mi barbilla, obligándome así a mirarle –Entiendo que lo hayas pasado mal en estos días y también sé que ahora mismo no estás viviendo la experiencia más normal de tu vida, y lo siento. –se disculpó. –Tal vez no debería haber vuelto.

-No digas eso. Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Es sólo que…me cuesta creer que puedo tenerte conmigo durante algún tiempo más. Pero me alegro de que hayas decidido volver.

Asintió lentamente y después volvió a abrazarme.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, se separó de mí y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Tienes que terminar de comer –me recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de nuestra pequeña discusión.

-Ya estará todo frío. La ensalada no importa, pero la carne no me la podré comer. En realidad no tengo mucha hambre.

-Pues tienes que comer. Así que no te moverás de la silla hasta que te comas, por lo menos, la ensalada –me ordenó como si fuera mi padre.

Lo miré con una ceja levantada, pero le hice caso y me senté en la silla. Se agachó a mi lado y me observó comer, como si aquello fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo. Cuando me acabé toda la ensalada, me levanté y lavé el plato y los cubiertos. Tiré también la carne que se había quedado helada, y fregué además el plato.

-Tienes que tomar el postre –volvió a exigirme Jasper. –Una ensalada no puede haberte llenado del todo.

-Jasper, no creo que haga falta que…

-Nada, deja que te cuide. Hazme el favor de comer algo de postre.

Fruncí el ceño y resoplé fastidiada. Me dirigí a la nevera y me decidí por un yogurt de frutas del bosque.

-¿Esto te parece bien? –le pregunté enseñándole el postre que había decidido tomar.

Asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y después me siguió hasta el sofá. Se sentó a mi lado y se distrajo observándome.

-¿Tienes que estar mirándome todo el rato? –le pregunté algo incómoda.

-Quiero guardar todas las imágenes mentales posibles de ti.

-¿No tienes ya bastantes imágenes mentales de todos estos años?

-No, nunca serán suficientes.

Me sonrojé, y de nuevo volví a sentirme como una adolescente enamorada.

Terminé de comerme el yogurt en silencio, y me alegré al darme cuenta de que me había sentado de maravilla. No me había percatado de lo hambrienta que estaba. Me levanté para tirar el recipiente vacío y para lavar la cucharita, y después volví al sofá.

-¿Estás cansada? –me preguntó Jasper.

Sólo tuvo que decirlo para que me diera cuenta de que en realidad estaba exhausta.

-Sí, un poco –le dije estirándome en el sofá. Cuando estuve tumbada, me quité los zapatos y suspiré.

-¿Puedo tumbarme contigo? –me preguntó Jasper, y me di cuenta de que parecía nervioso.

-Claro que sí –le respondí con una sonrisa.

Me devolvió la sonrisa ligeramente y después se recostó a mi lado, abrazándome. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y también lo abracé. A lo mejor fueron imaginaciones mías, pero podía jurar que seguía oliendo a su fragancia, por lo que me relajé y cerré los ojos. Pude sentir la mano de Jasper acariciándome el cabello suavemente y comencé a adormilarme.

-¿Alice? –escuché su voz y abrí los ojos lentamente. Aún no estaba dormida del todo, pero poco me faltaba para conseguirlo.

-¿Sí?

-Me gustaría que me prometieras algo.

Otra vez no…no quería más promesas dolorosas.

-Tranquila, no es nada malo. Es sólo una promesa que hará que me quede más tranquilo –me explicó, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

Asentí, indicándole que le escuchaba.

-¿Me prometes que cuando yo me vaya, te cuidarás? Me refiero a que, no dejarás de comer, ni dejarás de ver a nuestros amigos, ni te pondrás triste pensando en mí.

-Te lo prometo. Te aseguro que comeré, que no me quedaré sola y que no me pondré triste, a veces –le di mi palabra.

-Eso de "a veces" es discutible.

-No podrás evitar que te eche de menos.

-Lo sé –me respondió besando mi coronilla.

-¿Quieres pedirme algo más? –le pregunté cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Por ahora no. Déjame pensar. –me contestó con una risita.

Asentí ausentemente, notando como poco a poco el sueño me iba venciendo, hasta que dejé de escuchar a Jasper y de sentir todo lo que me rodeaba, excepto su aroma.

* * *

_**Me encanta que quieran cuidarse el uno al otro =') ¡Si es que son los mejores!**_

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Ya solo quedan tres capitulos mas y el epilogo, asi que aprovechad ;P_**

**_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_**

**_XOXO_**


	12. Capítulo 11

******Disclaimer****:**_** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

**-11-**

**Jasper**

Me pasé casi una hora viéndola dormir. Me encantaba observar detenidamente como su espalda subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de su tranquila respiración, y me sentía tremendamente feliz cuando se acurrucaba con más fuerza contra mi pecho, para después volver a relajarse y volver a sus despejados sueños.

Decidí llevarla a la cama para que estuviera más cómoda, así que tranquilamente me levanté de su lado y la cogí en brazos. Caminé sin prisas hasta la que había sido nuestra habitación, y la deposité con cuidado en la cama. La arropé con las sábanas y después me tumbé a su lado, pero dejándole algo de espacio por si necesitaba moverse. Y se movió. Sin abrir los ojos se acercó a mí y volvió a abrazarme como antes, colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Sonreí con tristeza, envolviéndola con mis brazos suavemente y acariciando su espalda y su cabello cada cierto tiempo. Por un momento quise poder dormir como ella, perderme en mis sueños –seguramente todos protagonizados por Alice – y así poder olvidarme de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Era duro saber que jamás podría volver a verla, que nunca podría acariciarla de nuevo y que no volvería a oír su voz a mi lado. Sabía que era difícil para ella, pero también lo era para mí. No sabía lo que pasaría conmigo después de las doce de esa noche, pero supuse que poco importaba.

Mis pensamientos se evaporaron cuando escuché un sonido extraño proveniente de alguno de nosotros dos. Era el latido de un corazón, pero no era el de Alice. El suyo era tranquilo y acompasado, y el otro era débil e insignificante. Me asusté, y por un momento llegué a pensar que mi corazón podría estar latiendo nuevamente. Me puse una mano en el pecho, esperanzado, pero no sentí nada, no era mi corazón el que latía, naturalmente. Cerré los ojos y continué escuchándolo. Era un pálpito muy leve y difícil de sentir, pero como todo estaba en completo silencio, yo era capaz de oírlo. Aquel sonido me tenía muy intrigado, no sabía de donde procedía y me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Alice se removió de repente a mi lado, abriendo con lentitud sus ojos, y me olvidé del extraño latido.

-¿Me he dormido? –me preguntó todavía adormilada.

Asentí dedicándole una sonrisa y acariciando una de sus mejillas con mis dedos. Se levantó con rapidez y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué hora es? –me preguntó alarmada.

-Las seis y media –le contesté preocupado por su intranquilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué has dejado que me durmiera? ¡No nos quedan ni seis horas juntos y tú vas y me dejas dormir! –se quejó.

-Necesitabas descansar.

-Podría haber descansado en otro momento…-murmuró ceñuda, cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña.

-Dime que te ha sentado mal la siesta –la desafié con una sonrisita.

Me sacó la lengua y yo la abracé, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo.

Me sorprendió demasiado cuando buscó mis labios con los suyos para besarme con ternura y añoranza. Tardé un poco en salir de mi asombro por su impulso, pero no lo bastante como para dejar que se alejara de mí. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y ella se aferró a mis hombros para después envolver mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Fui capaz de sentir la falta de aire en su cuerpo al cabo de varios segundos, pero ella se negaba a separarse de mí, por lo que lo hice yo lentamente. Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a besar su cuello, bajando por su garganta y deteniéndome en su clavícula, para volver a subir de nuevo hasta sus labios. No creí que fuera posible juntarnos más de lo que ya estábamos, pero Alice se aferró a mí con tanta fuerza que estuve a punto de perder el control. Me alejé de ella un poco, intentando recuperar el juicio que había perdido minutos atrás, y suspiré innecesariamente.

-No podemos seguir –le dije lentamente, sintiendo el dolor que me provocaban esas palabras.

-¿Por qué? –me preguntó ella aún sonrojada.

-No es posible. No creo que sea una buena idea continuar.

Pareció pensar lo que dijo a continuación porque tardó unos minutos en hablar:

-Te necesito.

La observé en silencio, examinando lo que sus palabras me provocaban. Se encontraba de rodillas frente a mí, con las mejillas coloradas, con el cabello despeinado a causa de la siesta y con el cuerpo tembloroso debido a lo que acabábamos de compartir.

-Yo también, y no sabes cuánto, pero no podemos hacerlo, Alice. Si supiera con seguridad que continuar no va a ser perjudicial para ti, no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Pero no sé qué podría pasar si seguimos adelante.

Me miró con tristeza, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder con aquello aunque me estuviera muriendo de deseo por ella. Finalmente asintió y se quedó quieta, como si no supiera qué debía hacer a continuación.

Sonreí levemente y me acerqué de nuevo a ella. La tomé de las manos y las entrelacé con las mías.

-No quiero que estés triste por eso.

-No es sólo por eso, es por todo –me contestó observando nuestras manos unidas.

Suspiré resignado.

-Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado.

Levantó la cabeza con rapidez, observándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo perdón por…haber tenido un accidente?

-Tenía que hacerlo.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo –declaró enfadada.

-Si no hubiera tenido el accidente nada de esto habría pasado. Tú no estarías triste y yo seguiría aquí contigo, cuidándote y dejando que me cuidaras.

-No fue culpa tuya.

-Tal vez no, pero perdóname de todos modos.

Negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

-Deja de disculparte. No fuiste tú el que decidió lo que pasó, fue el destino. El mismo que quiso que discutiéramos en la Universidad para así conocernos, y el mismo que quiso que nos enamorásemos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Aún recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? –le pregunté feliz.

-Claro, ¿es que tú no?

-Sí, y no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de haber discutido contigo aquel día.

-Lo mismo digo –me contestó con una sonrisa, acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba para volver a regalarme uno de esos besos suyos que tanto me gustaban.

* * *

**_Aw! Este capitulo me encanta =') ¡Espero que opineis lo mismo!_**

**_Ya solo quedan 2 capitulos mas y el epilogo... =( Pero bueno, tengo que deciros que estoy escribiendo otra historia y que ya llevo 12 capitulos, asi que en cuanto acabe de subir esta, empezare con la otra ;P_**

**_¿Nos leemos en siguiente?_**

**_XOXO_**


	13. Capítulo 12

******Disclaimer****:**_** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

**-12-**

**Alice**

Al poco rato nos levantemos de la cama y fuimos al salón para terminar de pasar el último día que podríamos estar juntos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –le pregunté a Jasper que parecía ausente.

No me hizo caso, se quedó observando algún punto fijo del suelo, pero yo sabía que estaba buscando la respuesta a alguna pregunta que yo no le había hecho.

-¿Jasper?

-¿Te has comprado un perro? –me preguntó de repente, dejándome estupefacta con aquella pregunta.

-No, ¿por qué?

Volvió a ignorarme y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, después caminó hasta la cocina, entró en nuestra habitación, y volvió al salón mirándome extrañado. Aunque supuse que no estaría ni la mitad de atónito que yo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunté observándolo inquieta.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, y me miró de nuevo.

Volvió a sorprenderme cuando me abrazó, pegando su oreja a mi pecho, justo donde latía desbocado mi corazón.

-Jasper me estás preocupando. ¿Qué te pasa?

Se separó lentamente de mí, observándome como si acabaran de salirme tres cabezas más. Sabía que algo intrincado le rondaba por la mente, y no estaba segura de querer saber sobre qué trataba.

-Es que llevo rato escuchando algo, y no estoy seguro de lo que es.

-¿Escuchando algo? –le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, se puede decir que en mi estado soy capaz de escuchar muchas más cosas que antes. Mis sentidos están bastante más agudizados.

Asentí con la cabeza, no muy convencida.

-Y… -no sabía si estaba haciendo bien preguntándole aquello: – ¿Qué estás escuchando?

-Es…algo parecido al latido de un corazón.

Me quedé de piedra al oír aquello. ¿Había alguien más en mi casa?

Disimuladamente me junté más a Jasper, temiendo lo que acababa de decirme.

-Pero aquí no hay nadie más aparte de tú y yo –sus palabras lograron tranquilizarme un poco, pero no demasiado. No era muy alentador saber que en mi casa se escuchaba el latido de un corazón procedente de algún lugar desconocido.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo una ligera idea, pero…no sé si estoy en lo cierto.

Lo miré ceñuda, no me ayudaba con aquella respuesta.

-El latido se escucha cerca de ti –y con aquella mucho menos.

-¿Quieres decir que lo que estás escuchando no es mi corazón? –le pregunté esperanzada.

Negó con la cabeza, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Soy capaz de escuchar también tu corazón, pero hay otro más.

Me estaba asustando.

-Sé que ahora tu corazón está latiendo muy deprisa, pero no debes asustarte. Déjame algo más de tiempo, y te diré de qué se trata.

Asentí lentamente. Acto seguido me dirigí al sofá, pero me detuve al instante en el que todo me dio vueltas.

-¡Alice! –sentí unos brazos fuertes que me sostuvieron antes de que llegara al suelo. – ¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó Jasper preocupado.

Me colocó suavemente en el sofá, y se agachó a mi lado acariciándome la mejilla.

-Creo que tienes fiebre –me dijo con el rostro crispado por la ansiedad.

-No es nada, seguramente sólo será un resfriado –le expliqué intentando calmarle.

-¿Te habías encontrado así antes?

-Hace unos cuantos días me mareé, pero no fue nada serio – añadí cuando vi de nuevo la angustia en su rostro –Y ayer cuando me desperté tuve náuseas y vómitos, y ésta mañana también.

-Deberías ir al médico.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Seguramente sólo se trata del mal momento que estoy pasando. Si voy al médico, me recetará antidepresivos y me pedirá cita con el psicólogo, y no quiero.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tendrías que ir para asegurarte de que no es nada.

Suspiré, volvía a tener sueño.

-No sé que me pasa últimamente, sólo tengo ganas de dormir –le expliqué a Jasper. –Seguramente será todo lo que ocurrió hace cinco días…pero no sé. Iré al médico –me rendí finalmente.

Asintió sonriente y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la frente.

-¿Crees que volveremos a vernos algún día? –quise darle conversación para evitar dormirme de nuevo.

-No lo sé, pero me gustaría creer que sí.

-Yo creo que sí. Cuando yo me muera nos encontraremos y estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad.

-Eso espero, aunque tienes que saber que nos encontraremos dentro de muchísimo tiempo, cuando tú seas una viejecita alegre y mandona.

Lo miré ceñuda.

-¿Qué? –me preguntó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que seré una ancianita arrugada durante el resto de la eternidad?

Comenzó a reírse.

-No tengo respuesta a esa pregunta –me respondió sin poder parar de reír.

-Yo opino que volveré a ser joven, como ahora.

-Y sino, no importa. Seguro que serás una ancianita arrugada muy bonita.

Le saqué la lengua ante su cariñosa broma, y después puse una de mis manos en su nuca para acercarlo a mí.

-¿Me esperarás? –le pregunté con mi rostro a menos de dos centímetros del suyo.

-Siempre –me respondió antes de acortar la distancia que lo alejaba de mis labios.

Nos separemos al cabo de varios segundos, cuando el aire comenzó a hacerme falta. Jasper se sentó en el suelo y apoyó suavemente su cabeza en mi abdomen, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Comencé a acariciarle el cabello, disfrutando de aquel bonito momento junto a mi marido. No pude disfrutar ni un minuto de aquel instante porque los ojos de Jasper se abrieron como platos, y levantó con lentitud su cabeza.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté asustada, incorporándome en el sofá.

No me contestó. Se limitó a observarme con detenimiento durante casi más de dos minutos.

-Jasper, ¿qué pasa?

Se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahora más que nunca necesito que me prometas algo –me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué quieres que te prometa? –le pregunté temiendo su respuesta.

-Que vas a vivir tu vida plenamente. Que vas a ser fuerte y que vas a ser capaz de seguir sin mí.

Arqueé las cejas sorprendida ante la emoción contenida que había en su voz.

-Te lo prometo –le contesté lentamente, esperando que me contara lo que estaba sucediendo, porque aún no lo entendía.

Me estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, transmitiéndome todo lo que no podía decir con palabras.

-Me alegra saber que no te dejo sola del todo, que vas a tener a alguien a quien cuidar y a quien querer.

-¿De quién estás hablando? –le pregunté antes de hacerme una idea errónea con sus palabras.

Me miró a los ojos antes de contestarme:

-De nuestro hijo.

* * *

_**Hii^^**_

**_Muchas de vosotras ya os esperabais lo del bebe, asi que felicidades a las que lo adivinaron ;P El proximo ya sera el ultimo capitulo, y despues solo faltara el epilogo. _**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy :)_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente._**

**_XOXO_**


	14. Capítulo 13

******Disclaimer****:**_** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

**-13-**

**Jasper**

Temí que se desmayara en cuanto escuchó mis palabras. Se quedó pálida e inmóvil, por lo que le acaricié el brazo intentando que reaccionara.

-¿Nuestro hijo? –soltó de repente, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Eso me temo. Ahora ya sé de dónde proviene el latido –le expliqué sonriente. Hacía un rato, la idea de que Alice estuviera embarazada me había parecido errónea, pero tenía que admitir que había deseado que así fuera. Y me alegré inmensamente cuando me di cuenta de que seguramente no me había equivocado con mis sospechas.

-Pero… -comenzó, pero yo no quería que dudara de aquello, por lo que la interrumpí.

-Tú misma me has dicho antes que llevas varios días con náuseas y vómitos matutinos, y el mareo que te ha dado antes puede ser también un síntoma del embarazo. Además, el latido que llevo percibiendo desde hace varias horas se encuentra en tu vientre.

Me miró como si acabara de explicarle la historia más inverosímil del mundo, y a continuación puso sus manos en su estómago.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?

-Sí, pero déjame comprobarlo otra vez, por si acaso.

Lentamente volvió a tumbarse en el sofá. Puse mi oreja sobre su abdomen y nos quedemos en silencio. Sonreí cuando volví a escuchar aquel pálpito insignificante y débil. Ese era mi hijo.

-Ahí está –le dije sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Quieres decir que lo que estás escuchando es un bebé?

-¿Qué más puede ser? –le pregunté con el rostro iluminado por la felicidad.

-Es que todo esto me parece tan…extraño.

Mi sonrisa se borró cuando pensé que tal vez a ella no le hacía ilusión tener un hijo.

-¿Es que no te alegra saber que estás embarazada? –le pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, claro que sí. Pero se me hace muy raro saber que tengo un bebé aquí dentro –me explicó señalando su abdomen.

Volví a sonreír y la abracé con suavidad.

-Vas a tener que ir al médico, y ahora no es una petición, es una orden –le dije empezándome a sentir triste.

-Iré mañana mismo, quiero que me lo confirmen y que me digan todo lo que tengo que saber –contestó Alice separándose de mí para mirarme a la cara. –¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó cuando vio que intentaba mantener inútilmente una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Nada, no es nada.

-Jasper, ¿Qué ocurre? –volvió a insistir mirándome preocupada.

-Es que… -suspiré, no sabía cómo explicárselo sin hacerle daño. –No sabes la ilusión que me hace saber que estás embarazada y que dentro de nueve meses vas a tener una pequeña miniatura nuestra correteando por aquí, pero tampoco sabes lo mal que me siento al darme cuenta de que jamás llegaré a conocerla.

Alice me observó con tristeza y a continuación me rodeó con sus brazos. Sus hombros temblaron y me di cuenta de que la había hecho llorar, otra vez. En ese instante quise llorar yo también, pero sabía que ya no podría hacerlo.

-Lo siento tanto… –me dijo entre lágrimas. –No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para conocer a tu hijo, para que me ayudaras a cuidarlo y para que le enseñaras las cosas que yo no podré enseñarle. Me vas a hacer mucha falta… –supuse que quería continuar pero el llanto la venció y continuó llorando, escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro.

Entendí que por mucho que nos doliera saber que nunca podría jugar con mi hijo y que jamás podría verle, aquel era un momento feliz, no podíamos estar tristes.

Aparté a Alice suavemente, y coloqué mis manos en su rostro, secándole todas las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

-No llores más. –Le pedí –No lo hagas por algo que ya no tiene remedio. Si quieres llorar, llora de emoción por saber que vas a tener un hijo precioso al que podrás mimar y cuidar.

-Pero ya no te tendré a ti. –me contestó sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Yo siempre estaré con vosotros. Nunca me alejaré de aquí, y aunque no me veáis, siempre os cuidaré

Asintió no muy convencida, y después sonrió levemente, dejando entrever lo feliz que estaba con la noticia de que iba a ser madre, a pesar de todo.

Las siguientes horas pasaron extremadamente deprisa para nosotros. Estuvimos hablando de cómo sería nuestro bebé, intentando adivinar si sería niño o niña, pensando nombres para ponerle e incluso especulando sobre las Universidades en las que querríamos que estudiara.

Cuando se me ocurrió mirar el reloj, me percaté de que eran las doce menos cuarto de la noche. Sólo me quedaban quince minutos con Alice. Únicamente quince minutos, y me marcharía para siempre.

La miré con tristeza y cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada, su vista viajó hasta el reloj. Se me partió el corazón al ver sus ojos llenos de una inmensa desolación.

-No lo hagas –me pidió con la voz entrecortada. –No te despidas de mí.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

Negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

-No.

-Alice, ya hemos hablado de esto.

-No te vayas –volvió a pedirme conteniendo las lágrimas.

Agaché la cabeza para que no viera mi rostro desencajado por la tristeza. Sin que yo me diera cuenta, Alice me abrazó con tanta fuerza que creí que se había roto los brazos.

-Si te vas tendrás que llevarme contigo –me advirtió entre sollozos.

-Cariño, -le dije separándola un poco de mí para verla a la cara. –tú tienes que quedarte aquí para cuidar de nuestro hijo. Te va a necesitar mucho.

-Y yo te voy a necesitar a ti.

-Lo sé, pero me has prometido que serás fuerte y que…

-¡No me importan las promesas! –Gritó cansada –Lo único que quiero es que te quedes conmigo… -me dijo antes de tapar su rostro con las manos para poder deshacerse de todas las lágrimas que había reprimido.

-No me hagas esto ahora, Alice… Por favor –le pedí –Quiero recordarte sonriente, como siempre has sido. Entiende que yo no puedo hacer nada, y tú tampoco. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, todos y cada uno de los días, siempre que pienses en mí, cada vez que me nombres, cada vez que me recuerdes, siempre. Y quiero que sepas que, tal y como te he dicho antes, te estaré esperando para poder pasar junto a ti toda la eternidad.

Apartó sus manos de su rostro y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que las lágrimas aún surgían de sus ojos. Asintió lentamente, y se acercó a mí para abrazarme, para transmitirme todo su amor por última vez. Al cabo de varios segundos me separé un poco de ella y le acaricié la mejilla. Me incliné un poco y la besé, demostrándole que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto.

Nos separemos lentamente y nos miremos durante muchos minutos sin decir nada. Era inútil llenar el tiempo con palabras cuando podíamos hacerlo con miradas.

Ambos ladeemos la cabeza cuando un halo de luz se fue formando en el centro del salón, expandiéndose poco a poco, y entendí que ya era la hora de marcharme.

Le dediqué a Alice una última sonrisa y soltó con reticencia mi mano que había tenido enlazada con la suya. Me levanté del sofá lentamente y caminé hasta la luz blanca que se encontraba delante de mí. Antes de introducirme en ella, me di la vuelta para contemplar por última vez a mi esposa.

-Te amo –le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti –me contestó devolviéndomela, a la vez que varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Me obligué a darme la vuelta, y respirando hondo, me adentré en el gran halo de luz que me esperaba para llevarme al lugar en el que permanecería por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**_Sniff...sniff... Jazz se nos ha ido...snifff... ='( ¡Yo quiero que vuelva! sniffff..._**

**_Bueno, dejo ya de ponerme sentimental ;P Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, ¡porque ya es el ultimo! Mañana subire el epilogo y ya habre terminado con este fic =)_**

**_Espero vuestros reviews :P ¡Asi que hasta el proximo!_**

**_XOXO_**


	15. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**_** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**-Epílogo-**

**Alice**

**7 años después**

-¡Jasper, vamos, cielo!

-Ya voy, mami –me contestó mi hijo justo antes de comenzar a correr hasta mi lado. Me tendió una de sus pequeñas manos y la tomé para caminar junto a él. Era tan tranquilo como su padre, y me alegraba el hecho de que hubiera adquirido su color de cabello y su mismo color de ojos. En cambio, tenía el pelo liso como yo, y una pequeña naricita adornaba el centro de su rostro. Sólo me hacía falta ver a mi hijo para tener presente a su padre.

Nos adentremos en el gran cementerio Green-Wood de Nueva York sin prisa, observando algunas de las lápidas que allí había.

Siempre nos deteníamos en una en la que descansaría eternamente un soldado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pues a mi hijo siempre le había encantado la Historia, afición heredada de su padre. Después de visitarla, nos dirigimos a la tumba de Jasper, y cuando mi hijo comenzó a divisarla a lo lejos, echó a correr hacia ella. Se detuvo justo enfrente y miró hacia atrás, pidiéndome con la mirada que me diera prisa en llegar a su lado. Cuando lo hice, escuché la voz de Jasper. Le estaba hablando a su padre:

-Hola, papi. ¿Cómo estás hoy? Mami y yo te hemos traído flores, como cada semana –le dijo a la lápida, cogiendo las flores que llevaba en mis manos y colocándolas sobre la tumba con suavidad.

-Pero las de hoy son especiales –le recordé.

Aquel día se cumplían siete años de la muerte de Jasper, y cómo cada año le habíamos llevado un gran ramo de flores.

-Espero que te gusten –le dijo mi hijo.

-Claro que le gustarán, pero estoy segura de que más le gustará saber que tú se las has puesto –le expliqué a Jasper agachándome a su lado, rodeándole con un brazo.

-¿Crees que papá nos está viendo ahora? –me preguntó muy bajito, temiendo que alguien le escuchara.

-Seguro que sí. –le respondí del mismo modo. –Papá siempre te está cuidando, y siempre lo hará.

Mi hijo asintió y me dedicó una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

-Tu padre te quiso desde el momento en que supo que existías –le expliqué devolviéndole la sonrisa. Él aún no había comprendido que su padre murió antes de que supiésemos de su existencia, pero estaba decidida a explicarle la verdad sobre la "vuelta" de su padre cuando fuera capaz de entenderlo y de asumirlo. No creía que fuera justo esconderle aquello a nuestro propio hijo, y además, estaba segura de que Jasper querría que se lo contara.

-Yo también le quiero –contestó mirando de nuevo la lápida.

-Y estoy segura de que lo sabe. Si él estuviera aquí, estaría muy orgulloso de ti, cielo.

Jasper formó en su rostro una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, mostrando los huecos vacíos de los dientes de leche que se le habían caído, haciendo que su rostro fuera más angelical de lo que ya era.

-Algún día te contaré una historia muy interesante. Cuando seas mayor.

-Ya soy mayor –replicó.

-Un poco más mayor –le respondí sacándole la lengua cariñosamente.

Me miró ceñudo y después rompió a reír. Me puse en pie y le acaricié afectuosamente el cabello.

-Mami –me llamó cuando dejó de reír.

-Dime, cariño.

-A ti también te quiero mucho.

Sonreí emocionada antes de inclinarme para cogerlo en mis brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida –le respondí feliz. Sabía que nadie lograría reemplazar a Jasper jamás, e incluso había días en los que aún me costaba levantarme al recordar que ya no se encontraba junto a mí, pero era en esos momentos cuando agradecía a la vida que me hubiera obsequiado con aquel hermoso regalo. Mi hijo era más de lo que podía pedir, y saber que había alguien en el mundo que me necesitaba siempre, por las noches cuando tenía miedo de la oscuridad, o por las mañanas cuando me pedía que le atase los cordones de los zapatos, era realmente alentador y me entraban las ganas de vivir plenamente por él.

Dejé a Jasper en el suelo y observé la lápida de mi marido. Sonreí interiormente al recordar algunas de sus últimas palabras: "_Te estaré esperando para poder pasar junto a ti toda la eternidad."_

Sabía que aquello sería de ese modo hasta el día en el que me llegara la hora, cuando él dejara de esperarme para pasar juntos toda la eternidad.

-¿Nos vamos a casa? –le pregunté a Jasper.

Asintió y después de despedirse de su padre, comenzó a correr cementerio abajo para poder observar por un ratito más la lápida del soldado que tanto admiraba.

Le eché una última ojeada a la tumba de mi marido y sonreí cálidamente.

"_Pronto estaremos juntos, mi amor." _

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que la hayais disfrutado, por lo menos, una minima parte de lo que yo disfrute mientras la escribia :)**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, a las que han agregado la historia a sus alertas, y tambien a las solo han leido. **

**Como ya os dije en otros capitulos, estoy escribiendo una nueva historia que ya casi esta terminada, asi que dentro de poquito volvere por aqui ;)**

**Muchas gracias otra vez, y ¡hasta pronto!**

**XOXO**

**PD: No me direis que el pequeño Jasper no es una monada, ¿verdad? ;P**


End file.
